My Angel Of Music
by Castaway Girl
Summary: Clare Diane Edwards was lost after her father's death.He trained her voice which was like an angel's voice.What does she do now after she is left all alone? Who was this angel of music her father left to guard her life?first fan-fic.i'm super nervous
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, so this is my first fan fiction story and I'm kind of nervous about it. Please review this first chapter to let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters.**_

_**Important notes of this story:**_

_**This story is set in the 1800s.**_

_**Partly inspired by The Phantom Of The**_** Opera**

There once was a girl named Clare Edwards. She always had a passion for music. She had the voice of an angel. Her father had trained her from the moment she could speak , until one day he got very very sick. That was the day her world came crumbling down. She loved all of her family even though her mother didn't really like Clare as much as her sister Darcy who didn't show any respect for her sister whatsoever.

Clare was 15 when her father was lying on his death bed slowly drifting away. Her mother and sister had moved on from her father who was no use to them once he got sick and weak.

He was dying and Clare could do nothing about it. She started crying to the point her body would not stop shaking. His last words to her made her even more emotional. "My Little Lovely, don't be sad. I will watch over you and leave you in the hands of an angel of music who will continue to train you." After that her father drifted away leaving Clare on her own confused at her fathers last words.

"_leave you in the hands of an angel of music who will continue to train you"_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~ _

I'm so lost. Where do I go? How do I protect myself? How do I even take care of myself?

"Clare Diane Edwards?" I turned my head towards the voice.

"yes?"

" I'm Cindy Estelle. I was a friend of your father's. I heard he has passed away. Is this true?"

I restrain myself from crying. ". It's true."

"Oh Clarabelle I am sor-" BANG!

"We must go!NOW!" She took my hand and ran towards the train.

~_ Cindy's P.o.v ~_

Clare is gorgeous. She looks just like her father. I have so much to explain to her about her past, but for now i must respect her father's wishes and introduce her to her new home.

" I know you must be confused and have many questions, but you have bags under your eyes my dear. You need to sleep. I will wake you up when we arrive."

~ _Clare's P.o.v ~_

Cindy was right, I had many questions. I thoguht for a moment about whether I could trust her and if she really knew my father,but I was tired.I slowly drifted off into sleep.

Clare's dream ~ ~ ~ A shadow was behind me. A voice that was soft as velvet hummed soothing melodies to me. I felt like I have known him my whole life. I turned around and walked toward him to get a better glance. He was wearing a mask that covered half of his face. "Who Are You?" I asked the strange figure in front of me. "Time will tell" And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi Or Any of the Character's. Cause if i did Eli And Clare would be together.**_

~ _Cindy's P.o.v ~_

"Clare." "Mmmmm" "Clare" "hmmmm? Yes?" "The Train has stopped. We're here Darling" "oh"

~ _Clare's P.o.v"_

I followed Cindy around this new town. "Where are we?" I asked. "Welcome to The town of Degrassi!"

We then walked to a huge theatre. Once we walked in I was mesmerized.

"Welcome to your new home Clare."

"What are you talking about this is a theatre not a home?"

"This is a home to all of us. We are all one big family here. Your father made me promise if anything ever happened to him I would bring you here and watch after you. Gosh you used to always love it here."

"I've been here before?" this lady is starting to freak me out. She's seen me before? What did she mean this is my new home? How did she know my father? And why wouldn't he tell me this stranger would take me in if anything ever happened to him?

"Yes darling, your father brought you here all the time when you were a child. I remember the first time he introduced me to you. You were so fascinated by the music."

"Cindy who is this gorgeous girl?" said a boy with brown eyes (as he winked at me). And brown hair. He looked somewhat strong.

"This would be Clare Edwards. Her father has passed away and I made a promise to him that I would take care of her if anything ever happened to him."

"Oh. I am so sorry to hear that. I'm Jake by the way"

"Errrrr thanks" I said with a sad smile.

"So Clare let me show you around your new home."

~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~

~ _Clare's P.o.v ~_

After Cindy showed me around everywhere and introduced me to everybody I decided to go to my temporary 'room'. I put on the nightgown Cindy gave me and then went to the window. "Dear father. I miss you like crazy. I'm so confused. I don't understand any of this. Why did you have to leave me all alone?"

"He didn't leave you alone. That's the last thing he wanted for you. He knew he could trust me with his daughter. And as far as the questions. I think it's time you got some answers. So…. Ask away."

"Okay. How do you know my father?"

"When I was younger, my father abused me. One time he almost killed me. Luckily your father saved my life. He brought me home with him and let me stay until I could figure out what to do with my life. I promised him a favor. I would've done anything to repay him…. The only thing he asked of me was to take care of his little Clareabelle if anything happened to him."

".How did you hear about my father's death?"

"Your father use to sing here as a young boy. He is like a legend around here. Haha. I see a lot of him in you."

"Thanks. He did raise me. I was very close to him. He's the reason I love music."

"Yeah. And don't think your talent is going to waste here. Tomorrow you are going to sing and dance for all of us to see where you fit in."

"Okay. Wait I have one more question." I said while she was getting up to leave. "Yes?" "My father told me he had an angel of music looking after me. What did he mean by that?"

_~Cindy's P.o.v ~_

Oh boy. I can't tell her the truth. It's not my place. And the phantom would literally KILL me if I told said anything to his precious Clare.

"I honestly don't know Darling"

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Once all the lights were out and it seemed like everybody was asleep I decided to look around myself. If this is where my father wanted me to come. Then the 'Angel of music' must be here. I need to find this….person? Thing? Sigh. I don't even know what my father meant.

_**Whoa! Who or what was this angel of music? What did Clare's father want her to do?what is Cindy hiding? What is Clare going to find? Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

~ _Clare's P.o.v ~_

I was walking around the theatre which was pitch black. Most girls my age would get oh so frightened by this and run back to bed. My father raised me to be confident. I wasn't scared walking around the theatre by myself this late at night.

Anyways….. I started to go in every room of the theatre. My father wanted me to figure this place out I just know it. So I did just that. I went from room to room to room to room. Nothing! I was just about to give up for the night when I heard a voice. Not just any voice. The voice from my dream. It was very quiet, but that didn't matter to me. I could hear it very clear. It was so smooth. Erotic. Gentle. Soothing.

"Soon my Clareabelle. You will understand" said the voice. "I will understand what? Who are you?"

Then I heard a door close. Sigh. I gave up for the night. But tomorrow I would DEMAND an answer from the voice that held so many answers I needed to know. Maybe this voice could help me find my 'Angel of Music'. That is if this voice is even real. I may be going mad from the death of my father.

~ The next Morning ~

"Good morning Clare." "Morning Cindy" I smile at her. I'm still trying to get to know her, but something about her just makes me feel safe. And if my father really did trust her I knew I could too.

~ T_he Voice's P.o.v ~_

She's grown up now. She must have the gift of her father. The voice of an angel. I'll just have to find out myself. I just don't know when. She wants. Needs. Answers that I have. I'm just not ready to tell her. I have always wanted her to be mine since I first saw her many years ago. It wouldn't be fair to her though, she deserves to have a handsome boy who will take care of her. But Oh My God. The way her long curls naturally hang loose. And her perfectly curvy body. Her voice. She will be mine and no one else's.

~ _Cindy's P.o.v ~_

An envelope was on my nightstand when I woke up. One of HIS envelopes sealed with a bloody red skull on the back.

It read:

_**Dear Madame,**_

_**I see Miss Clare Diane Edwards has arrived**__.__**You know what I am supposed to do with her. And you know what my plans for her are. HA! You have known my plans for a very long time. I suggest you warn those moronic 'owners' of my theatre that she will be the star of this theatre or else. **__Ps__**. I still have not received my payment for this month's rent.**_

~ _Clare's P.o.v ~_

After getting to know everybody more at breakfast and having Jake constantly flirting with me Cindy took me to the costume section to find a dress to put on for today since I have no cclothes of my own with me. She tied my corset first, then helped me put on a beautiful black dress with lavender sequins going from my breast down my waist to the bottom of the dress on the left side of the dress. Now she combed through my natural long curly hair.

It was now time for me to sing for everyone. I wasn't nervous at all. I did start to get emotional though. I haven't sang since my dad …

Here we go…

_**Jake - Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
>Sealed with lies through so many tears<br>Lost from within, pursuing the end  
>I fight for the chance to be lied to again<strong>_

_**Jake And I - You will never be strong enough  
>You will never be good enough<br>You were never conceived in love  
>You will not rise above<strong>_

_**Me - They'll never see  
>I'll never be<br>I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
>Burning deep inside of me<strong>_

_**Jake - But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
>Birthing a dawn to this endless night<br>Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
>An open embrace upon a bleeding tree<strong>_

_**Me - Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
>I have lived and I died for you<br>Abide in me and I vow to you  
>I will never forsake you<strong>_

After we finished everybody clapped. The owners were so fond of me they decided to make me the star of the show the next night. I had a lot of songs to learn very quickly, but I wasn't worried. Cindy worked on vocal exercises with me and then we went over my songs. I learned very quickly the way she taught, but it was nothing like my father's way of teaching or like the voice in my head that always tells me right from wrong.

~ A few hours later ~

We were practicing on stage with costumes and props for tomorrow night's show. Everything was going fine and we were enjoying each other's talents.

Suddenly I heard everybody gasp when an envelope dropped onto the stage. It fell right by my foot. One of the very annoying girls from the orchestra named Jenna was about to grab it when Cindy said "stop!" I looked up at her. "The envelope fell by Clare. It is meant for her." I was confused once again, but I picked up the envelope and opened the bloody red skull stamp on the back.

It read:

_**My, My Clare Diane Edwards,**_

_**You have grown up into a beautiful mature woman. And your voice is what I figured it would sound like. You're an angel in disguise. I look forward to having our first lesson soon. Till then my angel – Yours truly. **_

I stood there dumbfounded. Who the fuck is this from? Could it be my angel of music? Could this be a sick joke to freak me out from a random person at the theatre?

_**So Thank you! thank you! thank you ! for the review Flybynoon. And I promise the phantom will make a special appearance for Clare soon ;) Review pwetty pwease! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Omg thank you for the reviews **_

_**Moxxy: Thanks! And my story isn't exactly like the movie, but it's very similar. And I also suggest you watch the movie sometime. It is such an amazing movie.**_

_**Ashleyforever 13: haha yeah I'm sure you got the hint of who it is. Let's see if it's right ;)**_

_**LuvIsInTheAir4Clare: Don't worry I will be updating this quite often. I know how it is to have to wait a week for a new update. So I won't be doing that. **_

_**Btw. The song Clare and Jake sang in the last episode was Lies by Evanescence ( I don't own that song)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or The Phantom of the opera or any of the character's from either of them. **_

_**Note: Cindy is a lot like CeCe. I was going to make her CeCe, but it would make it weird in future chapters.**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

I was still standing there on the stage with the note in my hand. I could faintly hear everybody making sarcastic remarks like

'oh. You must be his next victim'

'Looks like the new girl is already in trouble. I knew her smile was too good to be true.'

I would usually defend myself and make a rude remark to people talking shit about me, but at this moment I could care less if they made a death threat towards me.

I needed to figure out who this was from. I need to find this Angel of Music my father told me about. I also need to figure out whose voice spoke to me last night.

It was so….. Sexy I guess. Something I've never felt before. It's like I wanted this person just from their voice. Of course it wouldn't be the first time I've felt a sexual need for someone. I've had bad nights with my mother and sister before…to the point where I needed to get away. There were always some guys at the bar that wouldn't think twice about getting with me. But this ….. Voice made me feel completely different than anybody else.

Once I was finally able to come back to reality Cindy gave me a look that I could go to bed. So I went to my now permanent bedroom and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I remembered this room I found last night. I had to make my way to the main dressing room to get there though. So Once I made sure everybody's lights were off, I went to the main dressing room. Underneath the carpet there was a door. I opened it and climbed down the ladder. The room was so pretty. It had angels on the wall. A huge mirror up against the wall. And many candles. There was something that caught my eye though. Something that had me in tears. There was a picture of my father. But not an old picture. It was a much more recent picture of him. I finally understood what was down here. It was a memorial down here for my father. How did they get a new picture of him? I took this as a sign that I could ask my father questions down here and I would get some sort of sign from him.

I lit a candle and said a little prayer. Then I started to ask my father "who is this Angel of music? Will I meet him soon?" Nothing. I just sat there. Bam! I jumped. One of the candles lit on its own, and then all of them lit. This was a sign from my father.

"It's time my little angel" "Who's there?" I looked around. "Look towards the mirror" I slowly looked towards the mirror. The face. The face from my dreams. Only this time he had a mask covering both sides of his face. But his eyes were still visible. His beautiful pure green eyes. "Come here Clare. I need to wipe those tears off of your gorgeous face." He said with a smirk. God. I wanted to take him right here. And his voice it sounded so familiar. I can't put my tongue on it though. He put out his hand for me. I was hesitant, but eventually took it. He led me through a cave hallway. From there he put me on a black horse and guided it till we got to what looked like his room? Err I don't know what to call it.

I couldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm gorgeous I know. But you on the other hand are so beautiful it's – I'm not able to explain it. You have your father's eyes."

"You knew my father?"

"You've wanted to know who this Angel of Music is that he has ordered watch over you. Am I correct?"

I simply nodded yes.

"Well my angel. You're looking at him" he replied with another smirk. Oh my god. He needs to stop doing that before I take my dirty thoughts to the next level.

"You're my angel of music?"

"Well your father always had the idea I was this angel, but around this theatre I am the phantom. Hmmm I suppose they call me the phantom of the opera. I just get a kick out of scaring everybody here. Although I do apologize for my stunt on you earlier. I didn't mean to scare you. "

"It's quite alright. I'm not one to usually get scared. So you must've been scaring people for a while." I noticed him staring at me.

"I like your smile"

"thanks" I said blushing.

He then turned towards a piano. he then sat down and gave me a look to follow him.

"Alright. You have a big performance tomorrow. We better get started."

"Wait a minute. You're the voice inside my head. The one who was always there with me when my father worked on my vocals with me."

"I suppose you've had fantasies about me before. I remember you used to love this theatre as a little girl. I heard you don't remember it though." He looked disappointed.

"I want to remember it though. I just don't know how." He looked up at me with a big smirk on his face.

"I guess I'll have to remind you within time. "

"Let's get started. What's your first song?"

"Little Lion Man"(A/N:I don't own this song)

_Weep for yourself, my man,_  
><em>You'll never be what is in your heart<em>  
><em>Weep Little Lion Man,<em>  
><em>You're not as brave as you were at the start<em>  
><em>Rate yourself and rake yourself,<em>  
><em>Take all the courage you have left<em>  
><em>Wasted on fixing all the problems<em>  
><em>That you made in your own head<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear?<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my...<em>

_Tremble for yourself, my man,_  
><em>You know that you have seen this all before<em>  
><em>Tremble Little Lion Man,<em>  
><em>You'll never settle any of your scores<em>  
><em>Your grace is wasted in your face,<em>  
><em>Your boldness stands alone among the wreck<em>  
><em>Now learn from your mother or else spend your days Biting your own neck<em>

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear? (x2)<em>

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Ahhhhh..._

_But it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>And it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>Didn't I, my dear? (x2)<em>

_Didn't I, my dear?_

He started singing with me and oh my god I got Goosebumps. He thinks I have the voice of an angel? What about himself?

"very good my dear."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him

"I believe you just did" he smiled.

"Go ahead"

"Okay. Why do you wear that mask?"

"It's a fashion statement." He said.

I didn't buy it.

"Well than let me take it off so I can see your face." I said with attitude. I smirked.

He backed away into a corner when I raised my hands to take it off.

"N-n-n-o-o."

I slowly stood up and walked towards him. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

After he recovered from his panic attack he got up and put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our faces were so close. I felt his breath on my face. It was so intoxicating. I slowly lifted my hand to his face, but I only touched the visible skin on his face. I didn't want him to freak out again. I figured he would take off the mask for me when he was ready.

"I think it's time for you to go back. You need sleep for your big debut tomorrow. My presence will be in box 5. You may be the only one to catch me in it though. And one more thing. You can't tell anyone about me or where I am. And I will hear if you do." He said seriously.

"I swear I won't. When will I get to come back and see you?"

"Soon my dear. Soon"

"Whenever the mirror is open you are welcome. But only you."

"I will check for the mirror" I smiled once more. We were staring into each other's eyes. I got lost in his green emeralds. I then heard a door close and snapped out of it.

"I must go" And I ran out to the horse and had it guide me back to the mirror.

I made on more prayer for my father before I left to my bedroom. I was lying in my bed when the Phantom's face appeared in my mind. His eyes and his voice. He seemed so familiar as if I've met him before. I guess it's just because of my dreams of him. I then drifted off into a deep sleep where I dreamt of my phantom of course.

_**So so it's pretty obvious who the phantom .what's going to happen please :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay sorry for the note at the end of ch. 4 my computer went crazy for a second.I meant to put So it's pretty obvious who the phantom is 's going to happen next?please review **

**Disclaimer:I still don't own degrassi or ohantom of the the character's or the music/lyrics I use in this story.**

~ Phantom's P.o.v ~

Sigh. I didn't want her to leave. I don't ever want her to leave my side, but I must let her. Madame will know I have her if she doesn't go back. And I don't want Clare to see my bad side. My violent side.

I swore I would never hit another woman after Julia. I was so young. We both were. She didn't deserve to die because of me. If I didn't make a sarcastic remark to her father she wouldn't have gotten abused by him and that other guy wouldn't have seen me leave her to get beaten by her father to the point of death. This is one reason Clare can never see my face. I'm sure she will read the paper somewhere about Elijah Goldsworthy. The reason his 6 year old girlfriend got murdered by her abusive father. Oh wait. Nobody knows the truth except her father who lied and said I hit her to the point of death.

If Clare ever found out who I really am she will leave me. Just like my father and my mother. And Julia.

Nobody will ever love me. I'm sure Clare doesn't love me. She's just devastated about her father dying. I'm the only thing that reminds her of him so of course she is going to come back to me. Fuck my life. The simple pathetic life I have.

~Cindy's P.o.v ~

Clare seemed overly happy this morning. It could be because she is going to be the star of the show tonight. But I don't think that's it. She must've finally met him last night. She finally met her phantom. My baby boy. I've always thought of him as my own.

"So Clarabelle. You seem very happy this morning."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just …. Very excited for tonight. "She smiled.

Hmmmmmmm.

~ Clare's P.o.v ~

I was in my dressing room preparing for the show tonight.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?"

"A sexy guy named Jake"

"Hmmm. doesn't sound familiar. You must be a stranger. Joking. Joking. Come on in."

"Wow you look amazing" he said then winked at me. I blushed a little bit.

"Thanks"

He just kept looking all over my body. Perv.

'Ahem' "oh yeah. Umm sorry. I brought these for you to wish you luck. Not that you need it." He smirked as he handed me yellow roses. It was cute on him, but nothing compared to the Phantom's smirk.

I just nodded at him to thank him. It was kind of getting awkward in the room.

Just then Adam came in. (A/N. Adam is a boy in this.)

"Clare its Showtime." He smiled at me then glared at Jake. I let out a small giggle.

"Thank you Adam"

I breathed in and out and then followed Adam and Jake to backstage.

"Now everybody. Please welcome to the stage our new star. Clare Edwards, Daughter of the famous Randall Edwards." Said the 'owners' of the theatre. The audience started clapping as I walked out onto the stage.

_Hometown Glory – Adele 3 3 3_

_I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_Missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

_"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I could call?"_

_"No and thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost, just wandering"_

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love to see everybody in short skirts, shorts and shades_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Shows that we ain't gonna take it_

_Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit_

_Shows that we are united_

_Round my hometown_

_Memories are fresh_

_Round my hometown_

_Ooh the people I've met_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of my world_

_Are the wonders of this world_

_Are the wonders of my world _

Everybody applauded once I finished. I looked up to box 5 and saw my phantom there. He looked pleased with me.

Once I did another set of songs the show ended. I went towards my dressing room when everybody gathered up around me begging for a signature or a kiss or to give me a flower to praise my voice. Luckily Madame, Jake, And Adam were there to back them away from me so I could get to my dressing room.

Once I made it I locked the door to my dressing room and began read all the notes from people congratulating me tonight. One of them stuck out to me though. It had the famous bloody red skull stamp on the back and had a black rose with a red ribbon tied to it lying next to the envelope. I opened it and

It read:

_**Brava, Brava my dear angel Clare. You were wonderful tonight my dear. I see your father has trained you very well throughout the years. I am honored to take on that role. Meet me at the mirror tonight and I will work with you more. Forever and always- your phantom.**_

I was startled by a knock on the door. "Clare its Jake let me in to make sure nobody murdered you on the way in there."

I awkwardly giggled. He is so weird.

I went and unlocked the door and opened it for him. He gave me another batch of roses. "Thanks"

"No problem. So, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a fancy restaurant up the street so I can buy you dinner."

"Oh ummm tonight?" I kind of have plans with my phantom I thought.

"Yeah like right now actually. I mean unless you don't want to or you have other plans with a guy that none of us know about?" he then flashed me a smile and my heart fluttered.

"Haha nope. No other guys and no other plans. Let me get my coat and then we can go."

"Awesome. I'll be waiting outside"

I grabbed my coat. Put the phantom's note in the droor and locked it. I then left with Jake.

~ _Phantom (Eli's) P.o.v ~_

_WHAT! _ She blew me off for this JAKE character? Wait a minute Jake… Jake? Sounds familiar. I think I heard him talking to that one little guy ape? Adwin? Adam? Yeah Adam. I've always liked that kid.

Flashback-

Jake- "gosh did you see her breasts? And her body oh gosh that body? I can't wait to have that body under me and her sweet voice screaming my name"

Adam- "Dude. She is Clare Fucking Edwards. Daughter of Randall Edwards."

Jake- "Yeah the daughter of a dead legend. DEAD."

Adam- "It doesn't matter. Clare is sweet. She doesn't deserve to be used like that."

Jake-"She's a woman. All woman deserve to be used for a men's needs"

Adam- "Whatever. You do anything to her you will get beat up. So don't say I didn't warn you. And plus She is the Phantom's property."

Jake- "Adam you really believe in the stupid phantom? Have you ever actually seen him? No I didn't think so. This phantom guy has nothing on me anyways."

End of Flashback –

My hands were turned into fists, my knuckles were white. He wanted to use her for sex and then throw her away. MY Clare? And he honestly thinks I am no threat? Oh Jakey,Jakey,Jakey! I am the biggest threat you have ever met. And you will pay for this! I have a plan!

_~ Cindy's P.o.v ~_

I saw Jake go outside, and then I saw Clare start to follow him out a few minutes later.

"Clarabelle, where are you and Mister Martin going?"

"Oh He's taking me out to dinner up the street. I will make sure we are back by lights out Cindy"

"Okay dear" She then walked out and the lights went dim. It's him. It's the Phantom and he isn't happy. What has that girl gotten her into?

_**.! haha so How dare Clare Blow off The phantom (Eli) for Jakey boy! What's going to happen next? Review please **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so I keep going over my previous chapters and I notice a few mistakes here and ther like words not being finished. I apologize for that.**_

_**Thanks for the review you guys!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the shows/movies,characters,songs. ;)**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Jake and I had so much fun. He really gets me. And he is just so cute. He is such a gentleman too. He was telling me stories about everybody at the theatre. I can't believe Adam And Drew are brothers. Adam is so sweet and Drew is such a …. Pig.

After we ate, Jake paid and then we went back to the theatre. I kissed his cheek once we had to go our separate ways to go to our rooms.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jake once I was in bed.

While I was lying there I thought I heard crying. And then something breaking. It sounded like glass being slammed against a brick wall.

I thought it was probably just some of stage crew drunk and having fun.

I then fell asleep. I started dreaming about the Phantom. Oh Crap. I completely blew him off tonight. Oh well I'm sure he will understand tomorrow.

~ next morning ~

Luckily I had today off since I did such a good job last night. I woke up stretched out and sat up. I looked to my left and saw the black rose the Phantom gave me last night ripped up and an envelope sealed with his famous stamp. I opened the letter.

_**How dare you Clare Edwards! How dare you blow me off for a stage crew boy! Your father would be so disappointed in you. I'm so disappointed in you. I'm also hurt. You told me you would come back. You practically begged me to let you come back as soon as possible. But what happened? you blew me off for Jake. I have ears all over this theatre. How could you lie to him? How could you tell him you had no plans when clearly you did? He will pay for this Clare. He will pay for taking you away from me. We have a lesson this morning. Don't be late. Unless you want to blow me off for Jake again?**_

Shit. I'm in trouble. How dare he say my father would be disappointed in me? And it's not like I am his property! I almost ripped up the letter with tears in my eyes from being so angry, but then I calmed down and remembered our first 'lesson'. He's fragile. I learned that 2 nights ago. How could I be so stupid? And he's right I did beg him to let me come back as soon as possible. Sigh. I better get going.

I walked to my dressing room, locked the door, and went down to the other room.

The mirror wasn't open. I sighed once again.

"Look I know you hate me for what I did last night, but I'm sorry."

No answer.

"Alright well I'm tired so I'm going to go bac-"All of a sudden the door to go back up closed and locked. I knew it was him.

"Okay I guess I'll sleep here until you let me back in." So I made a bed by the window and fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard my name being called by his voice. It seemed much more erotic this time than usual. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me in a very sexy way.

"Hi" I said.

"Don't do that again" he said and then he picked me up bridal style and took me through the mirror. Then he let me down and pushed me up against the wall.

"If you stay with me I will make sure nothing happens to Jake Martin."

"What do you mean stay with you?"

"I mean you stay dominant to me. You don't go out with any other guys. And I get to call you mine."

I thought about it for a moment while never looking away from his eyes. And him never looking away from mine.

"Okay. But I'm not doing this for Jake. I'm doing this because I want to." And then I suddenly put my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I allowed him access to let his tongue enter my mouth and explore while I did the same to him. He tasted so yummy. We finally pulled apart and we continued to go into his 'Cave'.

"Okay I Have another few questions for you" I said when we went to his bed. I was in his arms and he was stroking my long curly hair.

"Ask away"

"What's your real name?"

He looked like he was thinking whether he should really tell me or not.

A minute later he said "Elijah, but I prefer Eli"

"I like it. Eli" I smiled and looked up at him to see him return it with his famous smirk that I loved so much.

"Okay next question. Why do you wear that mask and be honest with me."

"Clare. Under this mask lies a face that would hold many answers to questions you probably have, but I can't Clare I'm sorry." He looked at me sympathetically.

"Eli you've already answered all of my questions. Please trust me. Please?"

I looked him in the eyes letting him know he can trust me.

He closed his eyes but nodded yes. I could tell he was nervous. I slowly reached for the mask on his face and gently took it off. I was shocked by his face.

~ _Cindy's P.o.v ~_

I remember hearing him crying last night and then glass breaking. I knew it was because of Clare leaving with Jake. I swear that girl just got herself and Jake into a shit load of trouble. And I knew I wouldn't be able to get her out of it. The Phantom frightens me sometimes. I know he would never hurt Clare though. And her father seemed to trust this Phantom. He told me she would be safe with him. I don't understand how Randall could just let his daughter off with this mystery Phantom guy. But he did and I had to respect his wishes for his loving and beautiful daughter Clarabelle.

_**I know. I know. Cliffhanger with Eli and Clare. It feels so good to be able to say Eli instead of phantom. And they finally kissed! I already know what the next few chapters are going to be about. So I'm going to write them today, but you may not get them until later tonight if I get enough reviews. Or you might get them tomorrow later in the day.(I'm in California so it's barely 2:30 pm over here) or you might have to wait until Sunday. So Review please **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Muahahahahahahaahaha. Okay sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate those too. I made a one shot of Eli and Clare, but it's typical. They are bffs and they fall in love. The end. So this chapter will hopefully make up for everything ;)**_

_**Disclaimer:I of course don't own degrassi,phantom of the opera, etc….**_

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_

She didn't say anything. Why wasn't she saying anything. Oh my God she knows. She remembers me. She hates me. I just ruined everything. She just keeps staring at me.

"Clare? Say something your freaking me out."

"Eli, your, your –"

"I'm what? Hideous? A freak? Someone you hate? A mons-"

"Your beautiful"

"I'm what?"

"Eli your beautiful"

I looked at her amazed. She doesn't hate me? She doesn't remember me?

"Clare you don't remember me?"

"Remember you from what?"

Oh crap this isn't what I wanted.

"Never mind"

"Eli, tell me"

I should tell her. But I can't.

"It's time for your lesson"

"No, not until you tell me" she then got up and off the bed.

"Clare, this isn't the first time you've met me. When we were younger like infants. My girlfriend was abused by her father. I was by her side, but I was a coward. I didn't stop him and I didn't go to get help. One day he hit her so bad she didn't wake up and she died and I watched her die until an older man came to see what was going on. He saw me and I instantly ran because I knew her father would blame it on me. And who was going to believe a six year old over a wealthy man? Nobody." I was starting to cry. " So I ran and ran and ran until I was about a block away from this theatre. And then a 'magician' found me and said he would take me in if I worked for him. I agreed. Later I found out my job was to be locked in a cage and let him abuse me with a whip when there were customers. And everybody just laughed. Nobody ever felt bad or tried to help. Until one day Madame came with a bunch of other girls in tutus. They all laughed at me except for her. Once they all left she stayed behind. She let me free from the cage and held my hand as we ran to a secret entrance into the theatre. She told me which way to go and then ran herself. She saved my life."

"Who's Madame?" "Cindy. She was best friends with my mom. Almost like sisters Cindy told me. My mom died after giving birth to me, and my dad was hung right in front of me. I was supposed to get hung too but I ran away. And after Julia died her father told everyone it was me who killed her. That's why I'm in here, that's why I wear a mask, and that's why nobody can know who I am."

"I'm sorry Eli." "Promise me you won't leave me. Please" "I swear I won't leave you Eli. But how did you know me?"

"The day Julia died, the man who saw me. Was your father Clare. He saw the whole thing, but couldn't do anything because you were there. He didn't want you to see any of it. So he took me to in for a few weeks."

" Then what about Cindy?"

"Cindy was Julia's older sister. She came with Randall too. He let us both stay for a few weeks and then we both went our separate ways. A year later was when she found me and brought me to live here. We didn't really remember each other at first. But Clare those few weeks your father let us stay I fell in love with you. I will never forget Julia, but I fell in love with you when he introduced us. And my last night he made me promise him one thing."

"which was?"

" If something ever happened to him Cindy would bring you here, and I would be your guardian angel. I never understood why he would always call me angel, but he insisted to have you call me your angel of music. The way he said it though, it was as if he knew something would happen to him and he would need someone to watch over you. I'm glad he chose me though."  
>"So am I. He always knew what was best for me. He always knew what to say and how to say it."<p>

"He loved you a lot. He wouldn't have asked Cindy and I to do this if he didn't. But to be honest I would've done it whether he asked me to or not." I smirked at her and wiped the few tears that had crawled down her face.

"I love you Clare"

"I love you too" and she kissed me.

_**There you go. The mystery is solved with Eli. Or is it? Whats going to happen now. Wait and find out! Review please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay now I need to think of where I want to go with this story. Hmmmm.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Disclaimer:you already know all of this bs. I don't own any of the characters,shows,blah blah blah**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

"We should get started on my lesson."

"Okay my little angel" again with his smirk!

He had me do basic vocal exercises and then we went over hometown Glory and Little Lion Man. This man's voice changes me.

We then started to just fool around with different songs. He then sang White Blank Page to me. (Mumford and Sons A/N I don't own that song either.)

Can you lie next to her  
>and give her your heart, your heart?<br>As well as your body  
>And can you lie next to her<br>and confess your love, your love?  
>As well as your folly<br>And can you kneel before this king  
>and say "I'm clean", "I'm Clean"?<p>

But tell me now where was my fault,  
>in loving you with my whole heart?<br>Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?

Her white blank page  
>and a swelling rage, rage<br>You did not think when you sent me to the brink, to the brink  
>You desired my attention, but denied my affections, my affections<p>

So tell me now where was my fault,  
>in loving you with my whole heart?<br>Oh, tell me now where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart?

Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh [x4]

Lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life  
>oh lead me to the truth and I will follow you with my whole life<p>

Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhhhhh [x4]

"Eli I love it"

"Good. I wrote it for you." He wrote a song for me? Awwwww

"Wow. Your good at everything."

"Not everything. Just about everything though." And then he winked at me.

I spent the rest of the day with him. We were either talking or singing or just snuggling with each other. I've fallen in love with him. It's a little quick which scares me, but my heart is telling me he's the one.

It was getting late. It must've been I've been here for hours.

"I have to go. "He snuggled me closer to him.

"I don't want you to."

I giggled. "I don't either but I have to."

He sighed. "If you must."

I kissed him quickly on the lips and got up.

"I love you. Sing me a lullaby later tonight while I'm in bed ready to fall asleep. I'll be waiting."

After that I left to the room under my dressing room. I entered my dressing room. After a few seconds I heard a knock on the door.

"Clare it's Jake. You must be in here."

"Just a second" I yelled. Crap. I need to come up with a story and fast. Eli would kill me if I even talked to Jake. Sigh I don't know what to do. Wait a minute Eli could maybe play a harmless prank on Jake to make him leave me alone. I went to go open the door for Jake. He smirked at me, but it kind of just grossed me out. I smiled anyways though. "Hey Jake"

"Hi"

"So where have you been all day?" he asked me.

"Oh you know I was just in here organizing some stuff. I fell asleep for a few hours though."

"Oh. That's weird I knocked on this door a couple times to see if you were here."

Crap. Think fast Clare. Think fast.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. It takes a lot of noise to wake me up." LIE.

I heard a chuckle, but it didn't come from Jake.

"What was that?" he asked

"I didn't hear anything. I'm going to go eat some supper. Care to join the rest of us?" Luckily it was suppertime, because I saw everybody in their supper clothes going towards the dining hall.

"Sure" he said.

That was a close one.

___** Eli's P.o.v ~**_

She barely left and I already miss her. I wanted to lie down next to her forever. But of course I couldn't. I heard Jake Martin knock on her door so I went up on the balcony above inside her dressing room. He was wondering where she was all day even though it's none of his business. I could tell she didn't know what to say at first, but she played along very well. I almost gave myself away by chuckling though. She found a way to cover for me. It pained me that Jake would probably get to spend the rest of his night with her. I wish I could come out of this stupid cave and spend time with her in the real world, but I can't. I haven't been out in the real world since I came here. The farthest I've gone is to box 5.

~ Cindy's P.o.v ~

Something told me she knew. He must've told her. She kept smiling at me and giving me a certain look. I wish I could tell him his mother wasn't really dead, but I couldn't tell him. It would hurt the both of them.

~ Jake's P.o.v ~

Okay that was weird in her dressing room. She's been in there ALL day organizing? Nothing looked different from the night before. I need to figure out a way to get her to …. Pleasure me.

Maybe taking her to a bar after talking about her messed up family, getting her drunk and taking her into her dressing room with the doors locked. I grinned. Perfect.

~ Clare's P.o.v ~

After Supper Jake told me he needed to talk to me in my dressing room alone. I felt kind of frightened by the way he said it and the look in his eyes was just so evil. But Eli will be close by in the dressing room though. And if Jake tried anything Eli would come and save the day right?

~ Jake's P.o.v ~

She bought it. This should be super easy. She'll be moaning my name in no time.

"So Clare? I just wanted to let you know if you need to let it all out I'm here for you." She looked confused. "I mean about your father of course. He was a very good man from what I hear" Actually it's a fact he wasn't. My father told me how Randall Edwards covered up for a little boy who killed a wealthy man's daughter and then ran off. He deserved to die. But his gorgeous and sexy daughter deserved to be a woman. And that's what she was going to be.

~ Clare's P.o.v ~

He is acting very strange. I honestly hope Eli is close by.

"Thanks. But no thanks Jake. I already have somebody to talk to about my problems."

"Who? He asked.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well nobody else is as good as I am" he said as he started to move his hand up and down my whole body.

"Jake Stop."

"or what?" he yelled at me

Right when he was about to use me Eli came from the room under my dressing room.

"Get off of her!" he had his mask on and he had a knife in his hand.

Jake ran off to go get the police. Eli grabbed my hand and made me run with him, but not towards his cave. He took me to a different room in the theatre.

_**Review please. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay, so I still haven't seen the newest epi. Of Degrassi as I'm writing this chapter. I hope it was good.**_

_**Anyways. Fan fiction is running really slow for me right now and not letting me upload. Sigh. So I'm writing more and more chapters while waiting. Things are going ot get juicy pretty soon ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. As usual.**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

"Eli where are we going?"

"A new room. They won't find us there. I will do everything I can to protect us. You are my life now. Clare just follow everything I say. "

"okay" I knew I could trust him with my life and so did my father.

He pulled me into a room that was way under the theatre. It was fairly small, but I didn't care I just needed to calm Eli down. He was starting to have a panic attack.

"Eli! You need to calm down. Calm down. Shhhh. We'll figure this all out." I said trying to relax him while holding him tightly. he then charged away from me.

"No Clare we won't, my life is over. Don't you understand what this means? Martin is going to make sure my life is ruined and that he gets you all to himself. Of course you had to pick him to leave me for in the first place!" he was yelling now. It frightened me at first until he said I picked Jake over him. That pissed me off.

"REALLY ELI? I PICKED JAKE OVER YOU? IF THAT WAS TRUE I WOULD BE HELPING JAKE HUNT YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW, BUT NO INSTEAD I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO CALM DOWN SO WE CAN COME UP WITH A PLAN TO SAVE BOTH OF OUR ASSES! NOW SIT DOWN, SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND THINK!"

He was the one who brought out my bitchy side, so he shouldn't be all surprised. I could tell he was surprised I had a bitchy side, because he followed my orders looking dumbfounded.

"Okay look. Jake doesn't know anything about you. All he can guess now is that there really is a phantom in the theatre like everybody else. Big deal! Everybody thinks that. I'm the only one who knows the truth about you and that's the way I'm going to keep it. Plus Martin ALMOST raped me. I can charge him for that. You are the one that saved the day and that's what I'll tell the police if it absolutely comes down to it. Sure they'll laugh in my face and not believe that there is a phantom 'haunting the theatre, but they'll it go."

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked with his smirk. That's my boy.

"Well my father kind of started our relationship in a way. And you just had to be a creep who stalked my every move until I begged you to tell me the truth." I smiled and kissed him.

"You didn't beg me. You demanded from me. You're just too gorgeous to say no to" he said.

I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"Well. Well. What do we have here?" Eli and I got up in a heartbeat.

"Jake."

"Well now I understand. Clare is in love with phantom boy. "

"Shut up Jake" I said.

"Now. Now. Do you honestly think it's a good idea to disrespect the guy who just found out your little secret and can have the police arrest him right this second?" he said pointing to Eli.

"What do you want Jake?"

_~ Jake's P.o.v ~_

What do I want? Haha I will tell you what I want Clare Edwards.

"I want you Clare Edwards. If you come with me right now, I will make sure the police don't find your precious phantom, and I promise your secret is safe with me, as long as you play along around the theatre that you are my girlfriend and soon to be wife as well as the mother of my children." I told her with a smirk.

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_

"NO, you can't hav –"

"Okay." Clare said

"What?" I said looking at her.

"E – Angel of music. It's the only way. You know the consequences of you being found. I'm willing to do this for our love."

She said as she turned towards me. And I wanted so bad to be able to go out into public with her and say

'She is mine and I am hers. Jake Martin is a fraud and can't have my lady.'

But I was too selfish. I was too selfish to fight for our love. I grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it and then let her go with Martin. I was a coward. I didn't deserve to be loved by such an angel who would do anything to keep me alive and well. But the truth is I would rather be dead then know the Jake martin has his greasy hands all over her instead of me being able to take care and love the girl I just lost. Now she is Jake Martin's Clare. My Clare is no longer mine. My hands balled up into fists. I'm going to get her back. The question is how though.

~ _Clare's P'o'v ~_

Why did I say yes? Why didn't I slap Jake across the face and run? Oh yeah, because I love Eli to death and if I didn't do this I would lose the love of my life all because he was a scared little boy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. God I would do anything to prove Eli is innocent. I would do anything to be in his arms right now instead of Jake's. And I would do anything to be able to have an open relationship in front of the whole world. But that won't happen, not now. The only thing I can remember about Eli right now is his face when I agreed to Jake's terms. He was so heartbroken. His Emerald green eyes dripped with thick tears. But they weren't normal tears they were tears of love. He shed tears of the love he was losing. I was all he had and I promised no I swore I would never leave him. I just hurt him to the core. I'm such a horrible person. He will probably never be able to forgive me once he realizes what who I really am. A selfish and ignorant girl who has gone mad.

Jake and I had finally reached the chief of police and I stood there while Jake did what he does best. Lie. But this was a lie that he was doing for me since I agreed to his terms on letting Eli go and keeping our little secret.

~_Jake's P.o.v ~_

I finally got her to myself. I can't believe that Phantom legend is actually true. He looked so familiar though. Almost like I've known of his spirit as a child. I didn't think much of it though; it was probably just a coincidence.

I started to spread the rumors of Clare and I fast. I told every soul I could and they would always ask Clare if it was true. She was always hesitant, because I could tell she didn't want to do this. She always said yes though and put on a fake smile that everybody thought was real. If I didn't know any better I would've thought it was real too. It then hit me. I was starting to really fall for Clare. I didn't just want her to pleasure me. I wanted her, because she was a mystery. A mystery that no one could figure out. I loved that about her. I realized I could finally be loved correctly by a woman. By Clare.

~ _Cindy's P'o'v ~_

I heard the rumors about Clare and Jake. Hell everyone did. Some people cheered them on and congratulated them. Some could see right through Clare's fake smile and could tell something was up, but they didn't push her for more info. They couldn't even if they wanted to. Jake was by her side 24/7. He wouldn't leave her. If only I could help Clare and the Angel Of music. They both deserve to be happy. And I could tell she was getting to Eli. She's the only one I know that has the power to force him out of his cave. She's the only one I know who can help him live a normal life. I had to figure out a way to get Martin out of the picture. I need Clare to let Eli out. He needs to know the truth about his life sooner or later. And I'm the only one around to explain it to him.

**_Ruh can't be not at -no Cindy-no Jake-no Clare-no. Somebody save them all from heartbreaks,and deaths,and tears!Please oh please save them all._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer :I don't own anything of this except for the story that I have written.**_

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_

It's been months since I've seen ….. HER. I've heard Jake disrespect her so many times. And I've heard cry so many times too. She doesn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve to be abused and disrespected just because I am a coward who doesn't want to get caught and leave Clare forever. And leave this world forever. I mean sure I'll be with my Mom and my Dad and Julia and Clare's father, but I need Clare by my side with me at all times. She's the only one who keeps me sane.

Every once in a while when Martin is too busy having his way with one of the dancers from the theatre I hum notes with Clare. It's the only way we still have a chance to bond. But every time it hurts me more and more knowing that I can't touch her. I can't have her to myself.

I hate myself for loving her so much sometimes. If it was any other girl I would be able to let them go, but not Clare Edwards. Not the girl I am madly in love with and want to make my wife someday. Not the girl I am willing to die for by coming out of this stupid cave to live a life with her.

WAIT. What? Did I just say I was willing to come out of my cave and die for her just so I could see her and touch her and kiss her once more? I did.

A smile came on my face.

Clare Edwards broke this curse that's been locked on me for so long. She got me to say I would come out and die just so I can have a moment in the real world with real people. A real moment with her.

I was ready to do this, but I didn't want to do this right now and do it in a boring way. Oh no. Elijah Goldsworthy does NOT do things in a boring way. He never has and never will. I am going to have my last moment with Clare the best way possible. The best way we bond. The best way we show our love to one another.

I'm going to share the lead in a musical show I will write for the moronic 'owners' to put on in the theatre on the most special night of my life.

My birthday. June 16th. This year it landed on a Friday. Perfect. Friday's were always the theatre's most busy night.

I will spend my last night celebrating my birthday on stage with the girl I love. And I would leave this world on the exact same day I was brought in.

Now I had to get busy writing music for the orchestra and lyrics for Clare and myself.

Hours later I made the list of songs:

_Clare and Phantom – Little Lion Man (_ Mumford & Sons)

_Clare – Hometown Glory_ (Adele)

_Phantom – White Blank Page (_Mumford & Sons)

_Clare – Nobody's Perfect _(Jessie J)

_Clare – Hurt (Christina Aguilera)_

_phantom – Secrets ( OneRepublic)_

_Clare and phantom – The Phantom of the opera ( from here on all the songs are from the movie.)_

_phantom – Angels on the moon ( except for this one is by Thriving Ivory)_

_Clare – Think Of Me_

_Clare and phantom – Angel of Music_

_Clare and phantom – All I ask of you / past the point of no return / Wishing you were somehow here again_

_**Dear 'owners' of my theatre. Attached with this letter is a list of songs and the notes to all of them. This will be the last thing I do in this theatre, so I want it to be extremely special or else! Now there must be the best dancers on stage in the background, the best props must be on stage; I want real fire! , and Clare Edwards must share the lead role with myself. I will work with Clare personally on the songs to make sure we will both be ready. And Madame Cindy will be in charge of everything else. Show day is June 16**__**th**__** at 7 pm sharp. If anyone gets in my way of this show they will pay the price. I expect the best of the best from this. By the way rent is due. – written personally from the phantom.**_

I put the music and the note in a leather bag and got ready for the big ball tonight. It's time they see I'm real. And it's also time I see my angels beautiful face.

I also wrote Clare a note and put it in her dressing room, since I knew she would be getting ready for the ball.

_**To my beautiful angel Clare,**_

_**I have come up with a plan. You will understand later tonight. Meet me later tonight ALONE on the roof top. I must see you. I love you with all my heart and I will see you soon. – With love your Angel of Music. **_

I then picked one of my black roses and put a red ribbon around it. The way I always do when Clare is either performing or about to something big is about to happen.

I had gotten dressed and combed my hair for tonight. I had one last thing to do before I finally went out into the real world. My mask had to cover up the scar on my face to prove that I was Elijah Goldsworthy. Soon to be charged as guilty when the truth is I was innocent of the crime.

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

I said goodbye to Jake after kissing him for a while. I had to make him think I was actually starting to fall for him so he would stop abusing me and threatening me. I was surprised it worked. I think he's actually in love with me.

I walked into my dressing room and locked the door so nobody would bother me. I enjoyed the peace and quiet. I haven't had this for a long time. I looked around my room to think of all the memories I've had in here.

I then noticed something. I saw the famous envelope of my dear Phantom with his rose next to it. I quickly opened the envelope and read his note

_**To my beautiful angel Clare,**_

_**I have come up with a plan. You will understand later tonight. Meet me later tonight ALONE on the roof top. I must see you. I love you with all my heart and I will see you soon. – With love your Angel of Music. **_

I started to get teary eyed. God I missed him so much.

I freshened up my face and got dressed then met Jake in front of the theatre. We shared a smooch and then entered the theatre. We started dancing together and then all of a sudden the music stopped and the lights went dim on everybody but Jake and I. What the hell? I thought.

_**What's going to happen next? Review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this for the 11**__**th**__** time**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

I was freaking out inside my head. Why is there only a light on Jake and me? This can't be good!

I was looking around confused until I saw Jake get on one knee in front of me and grabbed my hand

"My dear Clare, in one hand I have collided myself with you. In the other I have something I really hope you accept." He then pulled out a diamond ring. Oh no. " Clare Diane Edwards. Will you do the pleasure of marrying me?" everybody cheered and I stood there dumbfounded. This wasn't part of the plan. In fact this just screwed the whole plan up. I started crying which made everybody chewer even louder, but I wasn't cheering from happiness like everybody thought. I was cheering of sadness. If I say no Jake will burst and tell everybody about Eli, but if I say yes Jake will stay quiet but Eli will be devastated. I don't know what to do.

"I- of – errr – umm – Jak-"

"No she won't." I know that voice. I would know that voice anywhere. It's smooth and erotic as always. Even when it's angry and defending me it's just so sexy. My Eli was standing up a few steps away from Jake and I.

"ahhh the Phantom of the Opera. We meet again. Now what did you just say?" Jake said. I knew he would burst any second now. And I know Eli would push Jake too far. It was just the Eli thing to do. And I had no way to stop him.

"Well I just answered for her. First of all she doesn't love you so why would she marry you? Second of all she's mine and third of all your little scheme here is getting in the way of my plans for tonight." Eli said as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind him when he could sense Jake was getting angry. Everybody gasped at what Eli had just said.

"In case you haven't noticed Phantom. Clare has been mine for quite some time now. I mean you gave her up so easily. She needs a real man by her side. Someone who would fight for her until the day he dies. Now you didn't do that so you clearly don't deserve her"

"I love her" Eli said

"So do I " Jake said

Crap.

"Tell him he doesn't deserve you Clare. Tell him your mine now and that's what you want darling. I mean that's what you've been telling me for months now."

I looked Jake in the eyes and I could tell he saw my answer to him. I loved Eli and I always will. Nothing or no one can ever stop that. I don't blame Eli for not fighting for me. He didn't know any better. He hasn't been out in public for many years. Even if he has his mask on.

Just then the police busted the doors open to the theatre. And Eli took my hand and ran as fast as he could to the flight of stairs we didn't stop until we found a place to hide since the police officers were following us. Jake followed them up to the top. They eventually gave up and all went back down to the first floor. So Eli and I quietly ran up to the roof top.

" oh my god I missed you so much Eli." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

" I missed you too. I almost killed myself because I couldn't be with you. But I couldn't do that to you." He said

"I'm glad you didn't. I couldn't live in a world that didn't have you."

He then pulled out a leather bag.

"I planned on presenting this tonight to everybody in the theatre, but my plans kind of got ruined. So I need you to give this to the owners for me."

"What is it Eli?"

"You will find out soon enough. Just promise me you won't open it until you're surrounded by everybody"

I looked him in the eyes for a long moment and then nodded yes.

"okay"

"I don't know how to say this, but I need to thank you. You finally pushed me to come out of my cave. Something I haven't been able to do for a long while. I finally got the courage to come out and fight for you. I won't be here for much longer, but I wanted to make my last night special, so I've made a deal with the owners. That's what's in the bag. You'll find out the details with everybody else." He said

What does he mean he won't be here much longer?

"what do you mean you won't be here much longer Eli?" I started to get tears of anger. He's not going to do what I think he is, Is he?

"Clare" he said sympathetically.

"No, Eli I don't want your sympathy. Gosh Eli after everything we've been through. I even lied to Jake and told him I loved him for you, just so he wouldn't burst and tell your secret." I said and I started to walk away from him. I left him there on the verge of tears.

_~ Jake's P.o.v ~_

She was lying to me this whole time? She really did love him. His name was Eli. It sounded familiar. I can't believe she lied to me the whole time for HIM. I knew they would've gone up here sooner or later. She forgot to lock her dressing room door and left his note right on top of her dresser. I started crying. I thought she actually fell in love with me. I was about to walk over to the door when I realized her precious Phantom was still up here.

I quickly got my sword out and pointed it to the back of his head.

"How dare you steal her away from me. We were perfectly fine and then you had to show up tonight. I should kill you right now" I said and then I slashed his arm. Blood started falling quickly.

He then pulled out his sword and we started to fight

"She would've never been with you if she didn't love me so much."

"Well from the looks of it she just walked away from you. So much for love Eli."

He stopped instantly and his eyes went black.

"What did you just call me?"

"Eli. That is your name isn't it?" I asked him

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~ _

How did he know? Has he known this whole time? My life is officially over. The little bit of hope I had that I would survive after my debut with Clare is gone. GONE. He is going to notify the authorities immediately, because that's what he does.

"Yeah my name is Eli. Obviously you know about my past. And now you're going to go run to the authorities and get me killed am I right?"

"What are you talking abo- wait a minute Eli – Eli – Elijah Goldsworthy? You're the little boy Randall Edwards saved the day you killed Julia Lockhart. You're a murderer. Does Clare know? Huh? Does she? Does she know you killed your little 'girlfriend' Julia?"

"I didn't kill her. I loved her why would I kill her? Her father killed her and I watched her die. That's the only mistake I made that die. Is I let her die, but I would've never met Clare if I saved her that day."

_~ Jake's P.o.v ~ _

I can't believe it, but I believe him. But just because I believe him doesn't mean the authorities will.

"Even if I believed you the authorities won't. Now I know Clare won't give up on you, so I'm going to have to have every part of this theatre watched by guards to make sure you don't go anywhere near her." I said then I ran into the theatre and called the authorities. I told them I need every part of the theatre watched to make sure the Phantom doesn't harm anybody, especially Clare Edwards. There is no way he is going to get near Clare.

~_Cindy's P.o.v ~ _

Well she got him to come out once. Now I need her to do it again so I can talk to him about his mother who just contacted me yesterday saying she wants to know about her son Eli. She found out he was still alive. I don't know how, but she did. Now it was Elijah's turn to find out his mother is alive. I was deep in thought on how to tell him when Clare came into my office and said to call everybody over to the stage immediately. She had a message from Eli.

I quickly gathered everyone on the stage as Clareabelle handed over a leather bag with a skull imprinted on the front.

I pulled out his letter and read it aloud.

_**Dear 'owners' of my theatre. Attached with this letter is a list of songs and the notes to all of them. This will be the last thing I do in this theatre, so I want it to be extremely special or else! Now there must be the best dancers on stage in the background, the best props must be on stage; I want real fire! , and Clare Edwards must share the lead role with myself. I will work with Clare personally on the songs to make sure we will both be ready. And Madame Cindy will be in charge of everything else. Show day is June 16**__**th**__** at 7 pm sharp. If anyone gets in my way of this show they will pay the price. I expect the best of the best from this. By the way rent is due. – written personally from the phantom.**_

And then I pulled out the music and song list he put together.

Everybody stood there shocked including Clare and I. We just looked each other in the eye for a long moment until the owners spoke up.

"I like the idea he has, but there is no way he is going to be a lead in one of our productions. Clare on the other hand is perfect for what we have in mind with this Phantoms' idea." Said Lorenzo.(a/n he's one of the owners)

"You clearly don't know who you are dealing with. The Phantom of the Opera is not one to fool around with. You must be an absolute fool to deny his demands." I said.

"The Phantom isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants, believe me. There are no boundaries when it comes to him getting his way. Let him have it before he does something we all will regret. Sometimes it frightens me that he won't stop until he gets what he wants." Clare said.

"Well than it's a good thing I have authorities covering every inch of this theatre to make sure he comes nowhere in sight." Jake said.

Suddenly a dead body was thrown from the ceiling.

"I strongly suggest you listen to Madame and Clare. I will not stop until I get what I want. And I have no boundaries either. Beware more of this is to come if you don't obey." Eli said from the balcony above and then he went back through his door.

Jake went to go see who the dead body was. It was the chief of authorities. Clare and I looked at each other once more now frightened at what he would do next. This could not be good. Not at all.

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~ _

How could he do this? This isn't my Eli. This isn't the man I fell in love with. And this is most certainly not the man my father assigned to watch over me. My Eli was gone. And I was afraid I wouldn't get him back.

I decided I needed to confront him, so I went into my dressing room, locked the door and went to the open mirror.

I walked through got on his black horse until I was face to face with him.

"Ahhhh the gorgeous Clare what can I do for you this fine evening?" he said. But he didn't talk the way he usually does. Soft. Smooth. Erotic. he was talking like a mad man. Like a man who was pure evil.

"Cut the crap Eli. What the hell was that back there? Have you gone mad? And what's this 'oh Clare' shit? What have you done with the Eli I love? What have you done with MY Eli?" I asked crying hysterically now. I looked him in the eyes that were now black. He looked…..lost? confused?

This was for sure not my Eli. This person just frightened me to death. I started to back away from him not sure of what he might do next. And suddenly his eyes went back to the emerald green I adored. But something was still off about him.

_Okay review and tell me what you one is VERY dramatic to say the least! And what has happened to our precious Eli? Wait to find out. ;) 3_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Okay let's see what happens next ;)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

The farther I moved away from him the sadder he looked and it killed me. I was just about to go on his horse and turn back around towards my dressing room, but he spoke up.

"Clare please don't do this. Don't be frightened of me. You know I can get out of hand sometimes. I can't lose yo –"

"Oh gosh Eli. You already are going to lose me! Whether it's me walking away from this Eli person that has taken over MY ELI'S body, or it's you killing more people and then going on with your plan with this 'production' of yours and having somebody recognize you and kill you. You know what. Now I'm starting to believe everybody else with the way you're acting right now." As soon as I said it I regretted it. I immediately looked at him and he was about to have a panic attack

"El-"

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_

Did she really just say that? I admit I got out of hand tonight, but to go that far? I swear my heart stopped when she said that.

I could tell she regretted what she said as soon as she said it, but that didn't change the fact that she said it.

"El-"She started to say until I interrupted her.

"What Clare? Why aren't you gone? I mean you don't want to risk your life being alone in the same room as a murderer. I mean nobody would hear you scream if I had my way with you right now. Or what if I tried to rape you like Jake huh? Would that be better for you Clare? I'm so sorry that I realized my love for you was much stronger than my frightened emotions of coming out into the real world. Gosh I realized I would have to leave you once they figured out who I was, but I would rather leave this selfish world while living my last birthday performing on a stage with you. Making your father happy, my parents happy, Julia happy, myself happy, and I thought it would've made you happy, but I guess not. I guess our love isn't strong enough for you to be able to know I died happily because my last night was spent with you" I was tearing up now and having an anxiety attack.

I knew what Clare was going to do. She was going to run away. The first night she arrived, she would've calmed me down whether she hated my guts or not, but now I've pushed her so far she doesn't want anything to do with me. I've pushed her so far she's a different person now. I gave up on her the first time things got tough. I wouldn't blame her for running away right now although I wanted nothing more than for her to stay with me. For her to just say 'I'll give you one more chance Eli. Just please calm down for my sake?' and then she would pull me to bed while we cuddle and forget everything I just fucked up. But I don't see that happening.

I looked over at her and she was violently shaking with tears in her eyes. It looked like she needed comfort too. I could be wrong, but I took the chance I walked over to her picked her up and took her to my bed.

We cuddled and just cried together. I thought it was never going to stop.

~ _Clare's P.o.v ~_

He snapped out of it. My Eli's back. The Eli who is able to cry right in front of me and know what's going on in my head without me saying anything; he's back. The Eli I loved is here with me holding onto me for dear life while crying with me in unison.

"I love you Eli." I finally said "I'm sorry for what I said. I know you didn't kill Julia and I know you would never hurt me. It's just sometimes you don't stop until you get what you want and you will do whatever it takes. Even if it means killing somebody. You turn into a different Eli. Not the one I love, but somebody who is evil and it frightens me. Oh Eli. It frightens me until I am about to break." I said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I know it scares you. It scares me too. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be a completely different person, but I can't help it. It's become a habit I've created since I've been alone my whole life. When you came you fixed me, and then you left me to protect me and I was emotional and I couldn't help but start my habit up again. I needed you Clare. At that point I didn't care if Jake said anything about me. I would have you to keep me calm until I was killed. I love you Clare. I'm sorry for everything I fucked up" he said looking me in the eyes. Now it was his turn to shake violently.

"Eli. I'm not leaving you this time. I won't leave you again. I thought leaving you to protect you would be worth the risk. And it kept you alive, but it was killing me. I hate Jake. I had to pretend I was actually starting to fall for him so he wouldn't burst. It killed me Eli it killed me. Every time I said 'I love you' to him I had to picture your face, your voice in my mind in order to go through with it." I said

What he did next suddenly had shocked me. He pulled me his chest and kissed my lips while hovering over me. This isn't the first time I've had sexual attention from a man. But Eli was no ordinary man. Eli made me feel different from anybody else. He made me feel passionate. He made me feel like I deserved to be happy. And for this I loved him even more. I then thought of something that would let Eli and me be together forever. Out in the real world, but where no one would recognize him. We could be free. We could do what we love, maybe buy a ranch, and start a family together. We could be forever and always. We would get married before any of it of course, but I think it was a good plan. We would just have to figure out when to leave.

"Eli. I have a plan. A plan where we can be together forever out in the real world. We would be free. Free of this madness. Free of the crime you are blamed for. A place where we can have a fresh start, get married, and start a family." I said and he looked at me curiously as he pulled away from my lips and continued to kiss down my neck to my collarbone.

He then pulled away all together and I was about to whimper from the loss, but he spoke up.

"And what would this plan of yours be?" he said with the sexiest look in his eyes and his smirk that I loved so much plastered on his face.

I was a bit hesitant, because I didn't know if he would agree with me. But it was worth a sho-

"Spit it out Edwards" he said impatiently.

"Well is somebody a little impatient? You know my dear, patience is a virtue. Now I think I'll wait to tell you of my brilliant plan" I said with a smirk. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Wha- hahahahahah – Eli sto- Elijah – hahahaha- sto-" I said as he tickled me.

"I'll stop when you tell me your ' oh so brilliant plan' Edwards."

"Okay. Okay. I surrender. I'll tell you." I said out of breath.

"Good. Now proceed." He said satisfied.

"Okay. I know it sounds crazy, but … run away with me. We could go far, far away from here. Start a new life, get married, maybe buy a ranch, and then start a family of miniature people who look just like us. Or we could buy a theatre wherever we run off to and do what we love most." I looked at him. He was frozen.

I waited a few minutes and he was still frozen.

"Eli. Say something? Please?" Nothing. "Eli?" Nothing "ELI!" Still nothing. There was only one thing I could try.

I brought his face to mine and kissed him until he snapped out of it and kissed me back. We would have turned this into a make out session if he didn't pull away.

"Clare. As much as I want to run away with you. Have a chance to live in the real world. Get married and make little Eli and Clare's to run around… I can't. I'm scared." Wow that hurt. I thought he was getting over this. I thought I brought him out of this and he turned into the brave Eli I know he was deep down inside.

"Okay I get it." I said as tears were starting to come down my face and I got off his bed and walked towards his horse.

Just as I was about to leave he grabbed me around the waist and held me to his chest and put his head on my shoulder and soothingly whispered in my ear "Clare. Don't run away from me again. I want to be able to give you the life you deserve. I just need you to persuade me to go along with it. I don't want to be this coward. You're the only person who can snap me out of it. I didn't say no because I was rejecting you so get that thought out of your head right now. We just need to pan this correctly so we can get out of here without being caught."

God at this point I don't care if he wanted to lock us both up in a cage for the rest of our lives. I need this man right now. I turned around and kissed him in a way I've never kissed him before. He responded fairly quickly and I pushed him against the wall. He started to run his hands all over my body and I loved it. I started to moan in his mouth as he grunted in mine and it made me want him even more. He then turned us around so I was pushed up against the wall. I then wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to kiss down my collar bone.

He then carried mei to his bed and hovered over me. I started to unbutton his shirt. And he stopped us.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I shook my head yes.

"I love you Eli. I'm ready to have you. I need you. I've needed you since the first night you appeared in my dreams."

He then smirked and started to untie my dress in the back and slipped it off, and then he untied my corset and let it go. He just kept staring at my breasts.

"My god Clare you're beautiful." I blushed and he smirked. I continued to undress him and he made love to me.

I couldn't get enough. I loved him too much. This was definitely much better than anything I've experienced before with a man.

**Dam! Alright. Review ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Alright. Here's a new chapter.**_

~_ Eli's P.o.v ~_

I love her so much. I'm so glad we finally took our relationship to the next level. She is absolutely beautiful. I sound like a perv, but she's mine. It's not like I'm using her for my pleasure like Jake. I love her and she loves me.

I was in absolute peace right now. She was asleep in my arms. My angel was asleep in my arms. I realized it was about time to wake her up. She's been asleep for a while. Hey? What can I say? Eli Goldsworthy is a beat in bed ;)

"Clare." I whispered.

She didn't do anything.

"Clare." I said a little bit louder.

Still nothing.

"Fine. If you don't wake up I'm going to tickle you." I said with a smirk on my face.

Still no reaction from her. I started to tickle her.

"AHHHHHHH! ELI!" she yelled and then she slapped my arm.

"Ouch. No need to be abusive my lady" she then pecked me on the lips and got up.

~ _Clare's P.o.v ~_

I got up from the bed and put my corset on, but I realized I couldn't tie it on my own. Then I heard Eli chuckle.

"Need some help there?" he asked while trying not to laugh.

"If you can stop laughing, then yes." I said then giggled. He got up fully dressed already. He must've got dressed while I was sleeping.

He started to tie my corset, and then helped me with my dress.

I sigh.

"I better get back soon Eli." I said sadly.

He frowned at me and pulled me towards him by my waist.

"I wish you didn't have to." He said.

"I know, but I do." He then let me go after giving me a kiss.

"Alright I'll see you later love." I just had to kiss him one more time.

After that I left. I walked towards my room while everybody was just staring at me.

Some people kept telling me 'be careful' 'don't get yourself killed' I just rolled my eyes. My life was none of their business. I know how to take care of myself.

I was about to go in my room when Cindy grabbed my arm and dragged me to a room I haven't been in yet.

She looked like she's been crying.

"Cindy what's wrong?"

"Clare. I know Eli wouldn't hurt you. I just hope he wasn't too violent or upset when you went to go talk to him." She said

"No he wasn't violent or mad at all. Well he was a little mad but I calmed him down." I said

"oh well that's good. But I have something to tell Eli. Something that is going to affect him a lot. I need you to be by his side when he comes out of his cave the night of the show. That's the only chance I have to talk to him." She was crying now. I pulled her in for a hug.

"What do you need to tell him Cindy?" I asked.

She pulled away from me and shook her head no.

"Cindy you can tell me. Eli will end up telling me that night anyways. And it might be better for me to tell hi-."

"No. I'm the only one who can tell him. I'm the only one trusted with the information I have for him."

"Cindy please just tell me. I swear I won't tell him. I understand that you need to tell him. Just please tell me what it is so I can –"

"His mother isn't dead." She said quickly.

I was shocked.

"What?"

"His mother isn't dead. In fact she just contacted me telling me she wants to meet him. She thought he died when she gave birth. She then found the paper about Julia's death and saw Eli's name."

Oh my God.

~ _Eli's P.o.v ~_

Later That night -

Clare couldn't sleep, so she came to the 'cave'. At first I thought she was just in a bad mood or having a bad night, but I could tell something was up she felt distant from me.

"Clare?"

" Hmmmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think something was wrong?"

"You seem distant from me. Did I do something wrong?"

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Crap. He can read right through me. You can do this Clare. You're an actress. And Eli is your audience.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired, yet I can't fall asleep." Truth is I'm not tired. I can't fall asleep because I'm not good at keeping secrets from people I love. And Eli is always able to see right through me. Sigh. I'm not sure I can keep this secret, but I have to. It's not my place to tell him.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I nervously nodded yes.

"Okay cut the bull crap. What's wrong? And don't lie to me Clare."

"Eli I can't it's not my place to tell. I want to tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry." I said expecting him to push me for an answer.

"Okay. I trust you." He told me. I was shocked he didn't push me for an answer but I was also happy that he trusted me. I reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"So I guess we better get started on these songs for your production." I said. I loved the idea he came up with it was brilliant, but I also got the message from the music. It was his way of saying goodbye to me and letting me tell him I love him one more time before he got himself killed. I couldn't stand the thought of it.

"Yeah" he said, but yet he never moved or released me from his arms. He just looked me in the eyes as if he was looking for an answer.

"What?" I asked.

"Your easy to read Clare." He said

"So what if I am Eli? You can't blame me for not wanting to let you go. I'm trying to stay strong for both of our sakes, but Eli its hard." I said while snuggling into his shoulder.

"I get that Clare. So that's why I've been thinking more about your plan, and I want to go along with it. I'm ready." He said while smiling.

I looked up at him to make sure he wasn't just playing around. He was serious!

"Really?"

"Yeah, but on my terms." Great. I thought sarcastically.

"Which would be?" I asked

"We still go through with my plan. We do the show on my birthday and then that night we hide until everybody is gone or asleep, and then we run and take the train until it won't take us any farther. We start a theatre. Get married. And start a family." He said with a huge smirk.

"It's a deal." I was so happy. Of course getting out of here would be hard, but it was worth the risk.

Then something came up in my mind. What about Cindy's news about his mother? He needed to know and I couldn't tell him.

"Eli. I need you to trust me with something. You might want to put your mask on for this." I said and his smile turned into a frown.

"Why would I need to do that?"

"There's something you need to know. Something that I can't tell you. Only Cindy can."

"Okay. Do want to bring her here or?"

"No. I'll bring her to my dressing room in a few minutes. Meet me there." I said then walked away to go get Cindy.

I finally got to her room and gently woke her up.

"What's wrong Darling?"

"Cindy you need to tell him. Now. He's waiting in my dressing room"

"Okay." She said and smiled. We walked to my dressing room.

_~ Cindy's P.o.v ~_

We finally got to Clare's dressing room and I saw him. He was all grown up.

"Elijah?"

He smiled

"It's me Cindy. I'm alive and well." He said and then looked at Clare.

His smile soon left his face and Clare went to his side to be ready if he had a panic attack or got angry or sad for this matter.

"Eli I have something to tell you that might change your life forever." I said

I was hesitant to tell him.

"Eli your mother isn't dead. She didn't die giving birth to you. She is alive and well." I said

Eli was silent for a minute. He was in shock but then spoke up

"Cindy, h

To be continued

_**I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't hate me. Please ! review ! I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. ;) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Alright here we go.**_

_**Disclaimer! I don't own any of the ..etc.**_

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_

"Cindy, how do you know this?" I asked her I was in shock. And the only thing keeping me together right now was Clare rubbing soothing circles on the back of my neck and snuggling into my arm.

" I've known she was alive for a while. And believe me. I wanted to tell you, but your mother begged me not to when I ran into her many years ago. She would write every once in a while and ask how you were doing. I never really knew how you were doing. I haven't seen you since your first night here."

"Okay so why are you telling me this now. Clearly she wanted nothing to do with me, so why woul-"

"Eli she wants to see you. She's finally ready to accept the fact that you're still alive. She thought you were dead. Your father had told her you died when she gave birth."

"Funny. He told me she died while giving birth to me." I couldn't understand the fact of why my own father wouldn't even tell me my mother was still alive.

Cindy told me she didn't know much more. All she knew was how to contact my mother if I wanted to see her.

Of course I wanted to see her, but I don't know if I was emotionally ready to. I didn't know if I was ready to go out into the real world.

I thanked Cindy for telling me and was about to leave with Clare to go under her dressing room when Cindy asked me something.

"Eli? Can you. Can you take off your mask please? I already know you're not guilty. You don't need to hide from me. And I want to see if you look anything like CeCe."

I was hesitant, but Clare made me look her in the eyes to know it was safe to let Cindy see my face.

I took my mask off and she gasped.

"Eli. You're beautiful. And you look just like your mother. But you have your father's hair. "She smiled.

So did I. I was glad I had a trait from my mother and my father.

Cindy then left and Clare and I went back to our 'cave'.

"How are you holding up?" Clare asked

"Okay I guessed" I tried to smile but Clare saw right through it.

She sighed.

"Okay tell me what's on your mind."

"I want to meet her, but I don't know if I'm emotionally ready. I'm not even sure I'm able to go out into public for that matter."

"Well maybe she can come here…. To the theatre?" Clare asked.

"I wish, but people would be suspicious. Plus she has the last name Goldsworthy. People will think she's a murderer too. All because of me."

"Eli it wasn't your fault. You were just a child. You didn't know any better." Clare said.

She's right. But I can't accept the fact that none of it's my fault.

~ Clare's P.o.v ~

He needed to see his mother and with the help of Cindy I would figure out a way to make it happen.

"Alright. Enough with the heavy. Let's just relax." I said while massaging his shoulders. He was tense. But I started to kiss the side of his neck up to his ear then nibbled on it. He then turned around and pulled me closer to him. I then started to kiss down his neck to his collar bone. Then I went even farther down to the exposed skin where one of the top buttons was loose. He started to chuckle. But it was so sexy.

"Clare you don't have to seduce me to get me to pleasure you. All you have to do is ask." He said with a smirk.

And then he picked me up by the waist so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

He started to kiss my chest as I moaned.

"mmmmm Eli."

He then took us over to the bed.

He started to tease me until I got in control and hovered over him while holding his hands down on the bed. I started to undo each button on his shirt with my teeth. He started to grunt and I could feel a little…problem rub against my thigh. I smirked at the thought that I could do that to him so quickly. I put sweet but sloppy kisses all over his toned chest.

~ Jake's P.o.v ~

Where the hell has Clare been? I haven't seen her since she stormed out of the theatre after the phantoms' little performance.

Just because she didn't love me doesn't mean I wasn't going to protect her from him. I don't think he murdered that Julia girl, but I do think he can be violent. And I know I don't deserve to protect Clare since I've abused her myself, but I still wanted to protect her.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:I don't own degrassi, phantom of the opera,the music I use in this story, Eli, Clare,Jake,CeCe, I did come up with Cindy though.**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

By the time I could get half way down his chest, Eli flipped us over so he was on top of me. He started to slip my corset and dress off while I pulled his pants off. Once he succeeded in getting all my clothing off, he started to pleasure me from my breasts all the way down to my … and it felt so good. When he entered me I screamed in pure bliss. I love the way he makes me feel. But I love him even more.

~ Hours later ~ ;)

Eli and I were snuggling with each other. He was stroking my hair and humming Little Lion Man to me.

We were perfectly fine until we heard voices.

"CLARE!" "CLARE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I knew that voice it was Jake's. Eli and I jumped up right away and he helped me get dressed very quickly. But it didn't matter Jake found us. We were screwed.

"Well here you are. Screwing your precious phantom. Huh. I could've had you instead. I'm much more fun." he said and then he winked.

"Screw you Jake." I yelled at him. Eli just stood there quiet. But I knew better he was trying to not go right up to Jake and smack him until he was unconscious.

"What time?" he said knowing that's not what I meant.

"What do you want Jake? Huh? You've already made our lives a living hell. Don't you think you've caused enough problems for Eli and I?" I said angry. I was about to slap Jake myself when Eli held me back.

"Look. Just answer her then get the fuck out okay?" Eli said through clenched teeth.

"You think you're so big and bad don't you Elijah?" I knew that was going to send Eli over the edge.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not Elijah? Does it remind you of all the rumors spread about you killing your precious Julia? I saw a picture of her. She would've grown into a very sexy girl. Just like Clare here."

"Jake Stop!" I said, but it was too late Eli snapped and had Jake against the wall in a second. He had a rope in his hand and was about to choke Jake with it when I pulled him back.

"Eli! NO! don't let him win! This is what he wants. He wants you to snap. Don't give into him. Let him go." I said not looking away from Eli.

He dropped the rope and went back to the bed to sit down.

"Jake you need to leave now. And don't come back here." I told him and turned away. He grabbed my arm.

"No you're coming with me." He said.

"LET ME GO NOW JAKE!" I screamed at him and Eli was suddenly by my side and pulled me behind him.

Jake finally left obviously pissed off.

"Eli we need to find another place in the theatre for you to stay." I told him, but he just walked away from me.

"No there is no other place for me to stay in the theatre Clare. And there is no way for me to get around the theatre anyways." He said pissed off.

"Don't get mad at me Eli. I didn't do anything to you. And you'd rather sit here and wait for Jake to get you? Wouldn't you rather hide somewhere else that's more safe?" I said rolling my eyes figuring he would be stubborn about this.

"Oh that's a brilliant idea Clare. I never thought of that before. Well since you're so smart and have everything figured out. Where would I stay?" he said sarcastically.

"You are so stubborn sometimes." I said walking away from him to the piano.

"You still didn't answer my question. where would I stay Clare? I've checked the whole theatre for another room I could stay in if I ever needed to and the only other room there is Jake already knows about."

I started thinking. In my room there's a secret door in the closet I went through it one time. It leads to another room. It was huge too. It would be perfect for Eli.

"Wow for once you hav-"

"In my room.-""Clare I can't stay in you-""Eli shut up and let me finish. In my closet, there is a door that leads to a huge room. Nobody else knows about it. It would be perfect and it would be easier for me to sneak off to go see you more."

He was thinking for a minute.

"Okay well it sounds perfect, I can't believe I never found it. We need to go now though. Jake is probably coming up with a plan right now to get back at me." He said and then grabbed my hand and ran towards a door in a different direction then the mirror. We kept running until we made it to my room. I made sure the coast was clear and then told Eli it was okay to come in. we went down to the other room through my closet to check it out. Eli loved it. Not as much as his 'cave' , but it was good enough for him. He didn't have long to stay in it anyways.

He would've stayed in the room tonight, but we didn't get his bed or anything for him to sleep on, so he would just have to sleep in my room with me tonight.

We locked the door, snuggled up, and fell asleep.

We woke up extremely early so I could get him some food and something for him to do today while being in the room that was completely empty for the day. I would get Cindy to help me get him a bed and move the piano into there.

I kissed him and left for theatre practice. 'Yay I would see Jake'. This day could not go by fast enough.

I walked into practice. We were just standing around waiting for Adam to fix some of the props that fell and got destroyed when Jake pulled me into the costume room.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Where is he? Where is he hiding now? I have every room and every hallway of this theatre being watched 24/7 there is no way he could've moved through this theatre without being seen."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Jake. After you left I stormed out of there so I don't know what he did next."

Man I was getting good at this lying thing.

Jake walked away from me after that.

Once practice was over we had supper I had Cindy sneak some food into a box and hand it to me when I went to my room earlier than everybody else.

I made sure nobody was following me then went into my closet to meet Eli. I gave him a peck on the lips and gave him his food. Cindy and I had managed to get the piano and the bed in here earlier this afternoon.

We sat down on his bed and I told him about the incident with Jake earlier. He was amused that I had become a better liar. When I heard Cindy knock on my door I kissed Eli goodnight and went back to my bedroom. Cindy told me that they planned on shooting Eli the night of his birthday of he showed up on the stage. This scared me. This was another thing we had to prepare for and we were running out of time. The show was in a couple of days and it was already sold out. The audience is going to get much more than a show. They are going to get a handful of all the drama surrounded by this theatre.

_**review please! around 10 reviews would be sayin' :) So i pretty much finished this whole story already. And i'm writing my new one. There will be like 22 or 23 chapters total for this story. and btw some words keep getting cut off. i'm not sure why. And this chapter wasn't as good as some of my other ones. anyways. review pwease :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story, but the story itself.**_

_**Alright. I know I have gained a few new readers, so welocme! I know it's been a while for me to update, but it's because I have been waiting for more reviews. the whole story is written now and I have 2 new stories I've been working on. Anyways here you go :P**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Tomorrow was the show. It was also Eli's birthday. It was also our last day stuck in this theatre. Tomorrow night Eli would reveal the truth about himself; we would run away and never look back. And Cindy was going to meet us with CeCe on the way to New York. Yep that's where Eli and I decided to go. The plan was perfect, now we had to make sure everything went as it was supposed to. And CeCe was going to come and live in the theatre, and Eli's mother was moving close by so she could have a relationship with her son and future grandchildren. I blushed at the thought.

At the moment we were doing a dress rehearsal. Eli was in one of his moods the last few days, but I figured that was normal since he was going to be free in a few days for the rest of his life. He almost killed another officer and he almost gave himself away to Jake one night. I then had to calm him down. I was going to yell at him, but that would've just caused problems that I'm not in the mood for. I don't feel like fighting with Eli right before the biggest night of his life. He needs to have a clear head. He needs to focus, so do I.

We were almost done with practice, and I was practicing the tango with the 'phantom' the owners picked out. I'm scared for his life, because I don't know what Eli's plan is to get rid of him. I asked Eli and he just told me he had it taken care of. I didn't feel like pushing him, but I don't want him to kill anybody else.

Finally practice was over and we were all going towards our rooms when I bumped into a body. Guess who? Yep Jake. He looked at me but didn't say anything other than

"Good luck tomorrow" and then he walked away.

I finally got to my room and locked my door.

I then went to change into a more comfortable dress before I went down to Eli.

Once I went down he was pacing all around the room. I think he was about to have a panic attack.

"Eli. What's wrong?" he looked towards me and stopped pacing with wide eyes.

Then he started pacing again. I walked towards him and tried to hold onto him so he would stop, but he gently pushed me off of him and I fell on the floor. He was scaring me now.

"Eli you need to settle down. Babe stop pacing." I said calmly.

"No I can't calm down. You don't understand." He said.

"Then help me understand Eli. Talk to me." I got back up and grabbed his hands. He pulled us towards the bed and sat me on his lap.

"I'm trying to be brave about tomorrow. But all the memories are coming back into my head Clare. From when everybody was after me after Julia died. And then watching her die." He was crying and shaking. I just held onto him and hummed in his ear.

"Eli you were alone when all that happened. Now you have me and we're doing this together. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you." I told him.

"Clare. People will probably hurt you to knowing that you believe me. Your father went through hell when he took me in and helped me. I thought he would for sure get…..never mind."

"He would get what Eli?"

"I thought he would've got hung for defending me." He said while looking at me. I got an image of my father being hung. I started to tear up and Eli pulled me closer to him and I put my head against his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." He said calmly.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."

"Eli. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Clare just trust me. I have everything figured out for tomorrow." He said. I was still worried he would do something.

"Eli. Just please promise me you won't kill anybody." I said.

He pushed me off of his lap and got up.

"I can't promise you that Clare." He wouldn't look at me. As if he was ashamed.

"Eli look at you. You already regret killing somebody. Don't do it again Eli. It's not going to solve anything and you'll regret it." I said as I got up to go over to him.

"For me. Please don't hurt or kill anybody." I whispered in his ear then I nibbled on it, but instead of him pulling me closer he pulled away from me.

"Goodnight Clare. I think you should go back to your room and go to is going to be a long day." He said and then he went to the other side of the room to the piano and started playing it.

"Fine. When you can stop being an asshole let me know." I said loudly over his piano playing and I stormed out of the room.

As soon as I got back into my room I put on one of my fancier dresses grabbed my coat and walked out.

I walked down to the horses. Gave one of the men some change.

"Where to my lady?" he asked.

"My father's grave please"

He attached the horse onto a small carriage. I just kept looking at the red rose I grabbed to put on my father's grave. I missed him so much.

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_

And once again I messed up. She was pissed at me. I wanted to explain to her that I was just getting jitters, but then I went off on her. I figured I should go up to her room and comfort her and let her tell me how big of a jerk I was. But when I got up there she wasn't there and her coat was gone. I looked out the tiny window in her room and saw her riding away in a carriage. Great.

I went to go and get my horse. Put on my mask and followed behind the carriage. Nobody was out right now which was good.

I was confused on where he was taking her until I saw the cemetery. She was going to see her father. I knew she would always talk to him when she was mad at me and didn't want to open up to me. Crap I messed up this time. Usually she would just look up at the moon and talk to him. Now she was actually at his grave.

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~ _

We finally made it to the cemetery and I started to walk towards my father's grave.

I didn't know how to speak the words I wanted to tell him so I did the next best thing.

_You were once my one companion  
>You were all that mattered<br>You were once a friend and father  
>Then my world was shattered<em>

_Wishing you were somehow here again_  
><em>Wishing you were somehow near<em>  
><em>Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed<em>  
><em>Somehow you would be here<em>

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_  
><em>Knowing that I never would<em>  
><em>Dreaming of you helped me to do<em>  
><em>All that you dreamed I could<em>

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental_  
><em>Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle<em>

_Too many years_  
><em>Fighting back tears<em>  
><em>Why can't the past just die!<em>

_Wishing you were here again_  
><em>Knowing we must say goodbye<em>

_Try to forgive_  
><em>Teach me to live<em>  
><em>Give me the strength to try!<em>

_No more memories_  
><em>No more silent tears<em>  
><em>No more gazing across the wasted years<em>

_help me say goodbye_  
><em>help me say goodbye!<em>

I was sitting at my father's grave and placed the rose down.

I started to cry.

"Clare. Clare." Somebody whispered.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked frightened.

"Relax Clare. You don't have to be frightened of me" the voice whispered again.

**Eli**: _Wandering child . . ._

_so lost . . ._

_so helpless . . ._

_yearning for my_

_guidance . . ._

It was Eli. He came out of the theatre for me. I smiled a little bit.

**Clare**: _Angel of music so lost oh help me. Please guide me to you._

**Eli**: _have you forgotten your Angel's powers. Follow my voice and you'll find me._

I started to follow his voice.

**Clare**_: Angel . . . oh, speak_

_what endless_

_thoughts I have been trying to fix_

**_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_**

Jake and some officers entered on their horses with swords in their hands. I was going to grab Clare. But she would get hurt. I had to think of something.

**Eli**: _Too long you've wandered_

_in the winter cold_

**Jake**: _Once again_

she is his and not mine I have no way to protect her

He pauses.

**Jake**: _to the arms_

_of her angel_

_angel or demon_

_she crawls back to him_

_her angel or dark seducer_

**Eli**: _Angel of Music!_(I screamed at Jake then faced Clare)

_You denied me I am so sorry for lying_

_angering my true beauty_

_my angel please_

_do not deny me_

_Come to your strange_

_Angel_

**Clare**: _Angel of Music!_

_I denied you_

_turning from true beauty_

_Angel of Music!_

_My protector_

_Come to me, strange_

_Angel_

**Eli**: _I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to Your Angel Of Music_

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come to your Angel Of Music_

She started walking towards me. I could tell she knew what I was doing. I was distracting Jake so I could save her.

"CLARE NO. GET HIM." Jake yelled

The horse quickly went towards Clare I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up then ran off into the other direction. They followed us for miles. And then my horse ran across the river. And they all stopped. Once we far enough we both got off of the horse and I pulled her to me by the waist as she cried.

"Shhhh Clare, it's okay. It's okay" I told her soothingly

I just hugged her closely to me. And when she finally calmed down we went back towards the theatre.

It was hard to get around the officers, but we did it. We decided that Clare would sleep with me tonight in my room. Just to be safe.

_**Alright next episode is the big show and Eli's 'birthday'. 15 reviews please.I figured it wouldn't hurt to wait a little bit for some new readers to join on before I upload the last few chapters. All the chapters are written by now which makes me sad and happy at the same time, and I'm already writing chapter 4 of my next story. So yeah :) also wanted to thank TurboWiz70 for the shout-out and if anybody else has done a shout out for my story that I haven't noticed yet THANKS! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alright this next chapter I had to make an outline for before I wrote it. And I had to rewatch the phantom of the opera to get some ideas. So here we go. Tell me what ya think. If I got quite a few reviews ffairly quickly I'll be able to post the rest of this story up and upload my new story or stories.I'm writing 3 or more at the moment because I keep coming up with good storylines and I'm trying to make my stories different from all the other stories on fan fic, so yeah. ;P Disclaimer: smh... **__**-_- you already know.**_

_~ Jake's P.o.v ~_

Tonight was the big night. Tonight was the show. This is the night where the Phantom would be no more. And to make sure of it we had to plan.

I was walking down the hallway while everybody was getting ready for tonight. Cindy, the owners, Jenna, and 2 officers were following me.

I started to say rhythmically.

"_We must be aware of everywhere. He will make himself known to us tonight."_

The owners said "Let him! He will die tonight if he is anywhere near anyone in this theatre."

"W_e shall not be foolish and be unaware of our surroundings. Every inch, every centimeter of this theatre must be watched at all times. And most importantly he must not be anywhere near Clare. I will be in charge of letting you know when to shoot if he shows up." _I sang/said as I walked by Clare and Adam. She glanced me in the eye and for a second I glanced back and then looked away. I couldn't look at her right now. She chose him over me over everyone. She could've chosen any guy here any guy in the world and she chose him. It made me angry that she could be so foolish.

"You know if something happens to Clare. I could always take her part. I mean I already know all of it." Jenna said while winking at me. Gosh she's such a slut. She's been with every guy in this theatre at least once. Including me, but hey I was drunk and I couldn't even see her face.

_~ Clare's p.o.v ~_

Adam was talking to me about tonight. He kept telling me I deserved to be the star and that I had great talent. And then he caught me off guard when I saw Jake leading a group around the theatre that included Cindy, the 'owners', Jenna, and two officers. I looked him in the eyes for a second until he continued on with his group. I couldn't really hear anything they were saying. I knew Cindy would tell me later.

"What's up with you?" Adam asked me.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Come on Clare something's up with you."

"I'm just nervous about tonight." I said casually.

_~ Eli's P.o.v ~_

As it got closer to show time I went to the top of the theatre to get some chain and rope. I knew I would need it.

Clare would be disappointed in me, but I did warn everybody in advanced. It's their fault it had to come down to this. Nobody was going to play the phantom unless it was me.

I had some unfinished business with the men who control the curtains and spotlight. One man in particular.

Once I snuck my way up there he saw me and started to run, but he wasn't fast enough I caught up with him wrapped the chain around his throat and had him sitting there until it was time to swing him down to show everybody you don't mess with me in front of the audience tonight.

~ _Clare's P.o.v ~_

I was just about ready for tonight. It was almost show time. They had already let people in from what I heard. I was so nervous. I didn't know what Eli would do and how far he would go to make himself known tonight. He would get violent I knew that for sure. I've been questioning myself with him lately. Did I really want to be with a person who would snap any second and become violent and kill people? Of course he wouldn't be violent with me….or would he? My thoughts were interrupted by Jake as he walked into my dressing room. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anybody right now.

"Clare you're shaking what's wrong?" he said from a distance. He wouldn't get anywhere near me which was a smart choice for him. I didn't think he really cared what was wrong with me so didn't answer.

"Okay then I get it, you don't want to see me. Good luck tonight Clare"

"Jake wait. Please call off your men. Please don't bring out this side of Eli. He doesn't know any better, he's been stuck in a cave for half of his life. Please just call off the men and let Eli play the phantom. He won't cause any harm to anyone if you do. I'm frightened he will kill somebody if not more than one person." I said trying not to cry.

"He won't kill anybody Clare. My men are much stronger than Eli." Jake said confidently.

"Jake you don't know Eli like I do. He won't stop until he gets what he wants. You don't know what he's capable of."

Just then I heard a door shut from above us. It was Eli and he looked pissed once he saw Jake in here.

~ Eli's P.o.v ~

I was just on my way to Clare's dressing room when I heard Jake's voice coming from the other side of the door. I entered her room and slammed the door to make it obvious I was here.

I held the rose for Clare in my hand very tightly and was pissed off when I saw Jake talking to Clare. MY CLARE!

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"I'm here to wish Clare good luck tonight. And by the way… you better watch your back tonight. My men are ready for you" he said with a smirk. He then walked over to Clare and placed kiss on the top of her head and left.

I had expected her to push him off of her, but she didn't do anything. In fact she had a small smile on her face when he kissed her head. Even if it was for just a second.

"What the hell was that Clare?" I asked her pissed off even more.

"Eli. Stop" she said.

"No I'm not going to stop Clare. He came in here to talk to you saw me and kissed your head knowing you are mine. Not his. MINE. And the worst part is you didn't even have a reaction other than smiling at him."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Then she looked up at me while getting up from her dresser with a mirror.

"Look Eli. I know your nervous about tonight, but please just calm down."

"Why? Because you're scared I'm going to kill some more people? Well maybe I will."

"SNAP OUT OF IT ELI! Oh and happy birthday by the way" she said angry

I then threw one of my famous Black roses with a red ribbon tied around it at her and slammed the door.

~ Clare's P.o.v ~

God he made me so mad sometimes. I ripped the rose into pieces and started to cry. I hate it when he made me cry. I know he didn't mean to, but he was a nervous wreck and couldn't control his anger. I don't blame him. I would probably be the same way too if the situation was reversed.

I heard a knock on the door and then Cindy came in.

"I believe it's show time my dear."

Great. Here we go with one of the most exciting nights of my life. Tonight was the night Eli would snap out of it. We would share one last moment in this theatre on the stage. And then we would run away and live happily together forever.

I sighed and kissed the necklace around my neck. It held a cross that my father gave me a week before he died. Cindy then grabbed my arm and guided me to back stage.

Just then the owners made an announcement from their box.

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Le grand Rex (a/n it's a random theatre in Paris I looked up online.)

Please be quiet at all times and take note of emergency exits. Thank you and enjoy the show featuring Clare Edwards as the lead." Everybody cheered and then the orchestra had started to play.

It started to play the Phantom of the opera. A song Eli had written for us to sing as a duet later on in the show.

Jenna had been the first one on stage. She was the main dancer, since she couldn't have my part.

Right when the curtains were supposed to close after the first song a body came flying down with a chain around its neck.

The war has started. And it was just beginning. This would be the first person Eli killed tonight. There would be more.

I looked up and saw Eli running down from the ceiling to a secret door backstage that nobody knew about.

"Everybody please do not panic….this is just a…..part of the show…..and nobody was harmed in this scheme." They lied. They were freaking out now. I then looked up at Jake. He was looking at me and then told his men to not go yet.

It was now time for 'Little Lion Man' this is the part where I was supposed to sing at the Phantom later in the song.

I heard a voice singing the chorus with me in harmony.

_**Dun dun dun dun! Hmmm whose is singing with Clare in perfect harmony? I'm sure it was the guy the owners picked to play the Phantom. I mean right guys? pshhh totally... Alright I'll shutup now with my non funny jokes XP Hehehehe review please ;) **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Eli and I continued to sing the chorus as I heard gasps from the owners and everybody back stage once they realized the phantom on stage with me was the real phantom.

I looked at Eli, then the audience, then Jake. Jake just kept staring at us. He didn't tell his men to do anything. I was surprised.

We were already at the end of the show. Eli and I were singing the mash up of

_All I ask of you / past the point of no return / wishing you were somehow here again_

We were in the middle of Past the Point of No Return, and Eli had his arms around my waist, my back against his chest, and his face over my shoulder and in my neck. My eyes were closed until Eli started getting too comfortable in the position we were in I moved away from him and went up the staircase as he did the same on the other side. I looked up to Jake and he had tears in his eyes. Eli and I met once we made it up the stair case and held each other closely. It was time for him to show himself, so when there was a pause in the song. I took his mask off. Everybody gasped. He looked around like he was nervous and Jake had finally sent his men. Eli then looked at me and grabbed me by the waist and ran until we were center stage, then jumped in the fake fire with me in his arms and we went to underground. Once we were far enough in a tunnel that lead to his cave he stopped us.

"Why Clare? Why?" he shook me while saying this.

"Eli calm down. You know this needed to happen. We had a plan Eli. You knew this was how it was supposed to go." I told him. He shook his head no.

"Clare. I could've gotten out of here with no one knowing who I was. You just ruined everything Clare. Now they are going to find me and kill me. And they know you are with me now so they will do the same to you. Our plan didn't work. We will never get to have a life together now."

I was on the verge of tears and I did something I thought I would never do to Eli. I smacked him.

"No Eli we're not done. Clearly you don't want this. You don't want me. And you don't want a life outside of a stupid cave. That's fine. But you're not going to give up right this second, because at the moment hundreds of men are chasing after us, the theatre is in danger, and it's all because of you Eli. You wanted this show and you told me you wanted everything to go the way we planned." I said and I grabbed his hand and we ran and ran and ran until I found a gate that lead to outside.

I looked out to see if anybody was around and it looked like nobody was outside. I was about to open it when Eli stopped me.

"Clare. Don't leave me please. I love you. Please don't leave me." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Then come with me right now before it's too late." I said.

"I can't. I won't survive in the real world. Clare please"

"Eli either you leave with me right now or you stay. But I'm getting out of here. I don't really have a choice now since we just put both of our lives on the line." I said and then went out the gate not looking back to see if Eli followed me. I can't believe he changed his mind at last second.

"Clare!" he screamed and I looked back. he came rushing out until one of the officers caught him.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. You are under arrest for the murder of Julia Lockhart. You will be sentenced to be hung."

"ELI! NO!" I said and I started to run towards him when Jake grabbed me by the waist.

"Let me go Jake"

He wouldn't let me go so I started to hit him until he finally let go and I ran to Eli.

"No. No. you can't leave me." I wouldn't let go of him.

"let him go officer." Cindy said.

"He didn't murder Julia. Glen Martin did, and I have the proof." She held up a picture of Glen Martin hitting a little girl who I presumed to be Julia.

Wait a minute Martin. Jake Martin. Jake's father murdered Julia.

"No my father was not a murderer." Jake said.

"Jake, you and Julia were siblings?"

"Half siblings. Our mother was a slut. Julia and I had different fathers."

"You knew Eli was innocent this whole time didn't you?"

"No I honestly didn't. I didn't believe Eli was innocent until he told me on the roof top that he didn't kill my sister. I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth."

"So officer please let Eli go." Cindy finally said.

He uncuffed Eli and He grabbed me by the waist and held me.

"I'm so sorry Clare. I didn't mean anything I said. Of course I want to be with you. Of course I want to have a life with you. Please forgive me."

I giggled.

"You don't have to beg. I'd be happy to start a life with you." I said then I kissed him and I heard a bunch of people cheer.

~ A month later ~

" So are you ready to finally meet your mom?" I asked Eli who was pacing.

He stopped pacing and smirked at me.

"What do you think?"

"I think you are. And your just freaking yourself out."

"You are so good at reading me" he laughed then pecked me on the lips.

After his birthday, we decided we weren't going to go to New York. Why would we if Eli's name was cleared? We decided we would take over the theatre and run it. Cindy then contacted CeCe and told her the change of plans and CeCe was going to move closer to the theatre. Eli still hadn't proposed, but we still planned on getting married in the future and starting a family. At the moment though we were too busy writing plays and musicals for the theatre to present. Adam, Eli, and I had become very close within the last month. Jake decided it was best if he left, and we agreed.

We were finally happy. And I introduced Eli to the real world. I introduced him to people and I took him around the town of Degrassi. Life was good. And I expected it to get a lot better in the future.

_**Awwwwwww that was kind of cute. Don't worry the story isn't over yet. I know it seemed that way, but it's not. I still have a few more chapters. Review please. It's coming to an end, but no worries my other two stories are coming along great!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**OMG! I can't believe this is almost over. Thanks to everybody who has been reading this from the start (Moxxy, Turbowiz70, Emily- Danielle- 123, The Cliffhanger Girl, LuvIsInTheAir4Clare, eligolds445, Lizzylovesmusik, FlybyNoon, ashleyforever13, NCMBSbear, and whoever else has been reading this from the start. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

~ 1 year later ~

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Eli and I were still happy and in love. He finally met his mother and got all of the answers he needed. Cindy and CeCe bought a little cottage close to the theatre that Eli and I now owned, we changed the name to Degrassi theatre. Adam had become really close to us. We still had our room under my dressing room. Yes I still played the leads in most productions, only because Eli made me. He still hadn't proposed. Which I acted like it was fine, but I was wondering why he wouldn't propose. We still had no kids yet. But we were really busy with the theatre right now anyways.

At the moment we were snuggling up together in bed.

He was playing with my hands while I was just looking at him.

"Why do you keep looking at me? I know I'm gorgeous, but you don't need to be shy about it." He said while winking at me.

"Believe me I'm not shy around you anymore. And I know you're gorgeous. Obviously it's the reason I'm with you." I said jokingly.

"Ouch my lady. No need to be so heartless. So….. you want to prove to me that you're not shy around me anymore?" he said. I knew where he was getting at.

"Well that depends. What did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't kno-" and then he kissed me and got on top of me while rubbing his hands up and down my side.

"mmmmmmm Eli."

"shhhhhhh"

He started to untie my corset and took off my nightgown as I took off his clothes.

"mmmmm Eli. I need you in me NOW!"

"Hmmmm. Sorry babe. No can do."

"What?ELI!"

He then started to suck on my body. ALL over my body.

"Eli please just fuck me. Stop teasing me."

"if you insist Clare. I can see somebody is a little eager to start a family."

"Well I'd rather get married before we start a family actually."

"What?" dammit. I wanted to talk about this, but not right now. Not right before he was about to make love to me.

"Eli please can we talk about this later?"

He then got off of me and started getting dressed then threw my cover up at me.

"No. I think we should talk about this right now before I get you pregnant."

"Eli why are you being like this?"

"Being like what Clare? I'm sorry for being mature and talking about our future before getting you pregnant when you haven't even talked to me about your feelings at all. Can you please get dressed Clare?"

I sighed and got dressed.

"What's on your mind Clare?"

"Eli there's nothing really on my mind other than my raging hormones at the moment."

"Don't lie to me. Dammit Clare. Are you mad because I haven't proposed to you yet? Or are you not happy with me anymore?"

"What? Eli your being ridiculous! Of course I want to be with you. I love you Eli. I always will. And I'm not mad that you haven't proposed. I mean I thought you would've proposed by now, but Eli you've only been out in public for a year. You have barely gotten comfortable to everything. I completely understand why you haven't. I don't blame you and I'm not mad at you. I'm just eager for it to happen I guess. And I don't think we should start a family until we are married. That doesn't mean we can't make love to each other." Truth is I was getting scared that he would find another girl that he liked more than me. I know that's not like Eli, but you never know.

"There's something else you're not telling me. Spit it out Clare."

"Eli it's just me being a typical woman. It's no big deal."

"Okay then. If it's no big deal you'll tell me what it is. Enlighten me on you being typical. Because your not the typical woman. That's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Sigh.

"It's just what if you find another girl out in the city? One that's prettier than me or funnier or better in bed or rich or a princess? I can't help it Eli. I've already lost enough people who claimed they loved me and would never leave me and then they did. I can't go through that pain again. Especially when it comes to you."

"There we go. Clare do you really think I would find somebody better than you? First of all this theatre, this town is full of whores, second I made a promise to your father that I would never leave you, that I would ALWAYS watch after you for him, third you are gorgeous, you are funny, you are an animal in bed ;) , I don't care about stuck up rich girls, and your my own customized princess. Clare I love you because you are unique. And plus you saved my life. You brought me out of my cave, you supported me when I first met my mother, you didn't give up on me when I did kill a few people, and you didn't give up on me when all I had was this cave and music. I would never leave you. And your father didn't leave you by choice Clare. He left because he was in pain. He needed to go. But he loved you enough to leave you in the hands of an angel and Cindy. It was hard for him. Probably the hardest thing he ever did. But if it meant you were always protected than he was happy. And I'm the only man he trusted with you. He told me I would steal your heart. That's how he wanted it. And that's what happened. And as far as kids go. I agree. We should wait until marriage." He told me as I started to cry. But not because I was sad. Because I was happy he still chose me. He then pulled me in for a hug.

"I can't believe it's been a year. A whole year Eli. It's been a year since all the madness happened. It's been a year since we fell in love. It's been a year since my father died. It's been a year since we promised each other eternity." I smiled at him.

"And it's almost been a year since I came out into public to run after you."

'It's almost your birthday" I told him with a smile on my face.

_**AWWWWWW I even started getting a little teary eyed. Okay so next chapter is going to be BIG and the chapter after that is going to be even BIGGER and the chapter after that will settle down a little bit, but it will also be the LAST CHAPTER! :'O Thank you so much for everything you guys. Review please. I decided I'm just going to finishe this story not caring how many more reviews I get although your reviews always make me happy. Tell your friends to read and review please! **_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! I STILL don't own Degrassi. Or anything in this story for that matter. ;)

~ Clare's P.o.v ~

It's Eli's birthday. And we had a show tonight. In fact it's the same show we put on a year ago today. We decided we would do it every year to celebrate the anniversary and Eli's birthday.

He told me that's all he wanted for his birthday, but that's not all I was giving him. I found the perfect chain for him to wear around his neck and I found a skull charm that was perfect for Eli. I even engraved our initials on the back of the charm. Plus I had some pretty sexy plans for tonight. But I don't pleasure and tell. Anyways We were practicing for tonight when Adam came running in.

"Guys guess what!"

"What?" we all asked him.

"We are getting featured in the newspaper tonight. And many royal families are coming tonight to see us!"

"Oh my god Adam that's great. How'd you find out?"

"Well I have a new lady who happens to work for the paper and she heard from a prince that he was bringing all of the royal families tonight."

"Well then. We better get to work."

~ A few hours later ~

It's show time. Eli and I were getting ready in my dressing room.

"Our one year anniversary." He told me.

"And your birthday. Speaking of your birthday I got you a little something."

"Clare I told you not to get me anything." He told me seriously.

"Yeah, but when have I ever listened to you?" I giggled.

"Touché" He told me with a smirk.

So I grabbed a velvet bag that I out the chain with the charm in and I walked over and sat on his lap and handed him the bag.

"Here you go babe." And then I whispered in his ear seductively. "You'll get the rest tonight" then I winked at him.

"You little vixen." Then he kissed me. He then pulled away and opened the bag.

I showed him our initials on the back.

"You always know what to get me. I love it."

Knock. Knock.

"You guys its show time. You can stay off each other for a few hours." Adam said.

"I don't think we can Adam" Eli said. I giggled because it was kind of true.

I got off of him and we walked out to back stage.

"here we go guys." I told everybody.

Eli and I were singing together on one of our last songs when all of a sudden the music just stopped and the only light was on us. I was confused and grabbed onto Eli's shoulder until I felt him go down. I looked down at him and he was on one knee. I started shaking my head and getting teary eyed.

"Clare Diane Edwards. Daughter of Randall Edwards. The woman I love more than life itself. The woman who has stood by my side since she met me. The woman who believed in my innocence when no one else did. The woman who has turned me into a brave man. The woman who has supported me. And most importantly the woman I love who loves me. Will you marry me?"

_~ Cindy's P.o.v ~_

Oh my god. He finally proposed to her. She's been waiting a year for this moment. She's going to say yes. She has to.

"Clare Diane Edwards how could you betray your family's name? We only marry rich men." A woman's voice said.

Everybody looked towards her direction. We were all in shock. CeCe was sitting next to me and even she gasped.

"Officer arrest that man" the lady said while pointing at Eli.

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Oh my god it's my mother and sister.

"Eli we have to run. Now!" I grabbed his hand and we ran to the roof top. They didn't see us in time.

"Clare? What's wrong? Who was that woman?"

"Eli that was my mother. I didn't know she would ever come back for me. I can't believe she expects me to go back with her."

"What did she mean you only marry the rich?"

"Because my mother's side of the family is royalty. My father was rich. My mother's kind only marries the royal or the rich. I however refuse to follow that. I love you Eli. She isn't going to split us up."

"Clareabelle. Don't touch him." My mother said.

"You have no right to tell me what and what not to do. You left me all alone and unprotected. And you let me watch my own father die. You are not my mother and you, Darcy are not my sister. Leave now!"

"Clare you will come with us now and leave this boy. Or else I will deny you as my daughter."

"Go ahead I've already denied you as my mother and sister. I love Eli and I would choose him over you both any day. I'm going to marry him and start a family with him. The way my father wanted it. You never loved me. So why try and take me away from my happiness? You're just wicked and I will have no part of it." And with that I pulled Eli's hand and we went back into the theatre.

Eli turned me around in front of everybody.

"So does this mean your answer is yes?" I giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.

Once we pulled apart everybody clapped.

"What do you think?" and then I kissed him again.

"Happy birthday Eli."

We then continued my present in our nice comfy bed. This was the best night of my life. And it's all because of Eli.

~ Eli's P.o.v ~

She said yes! I mean I always thought she would, but I figured one day she would realize she didn't want me. That's why I waited so long to propose. But I'm glad I waited until tonight. This is the best night of my life all because of Clare.

She gave me the best present anyone could ask for on their birthday.

"What's your wish?" she asked me once we were finished with her last present to me.

"You. You are my wish. And it came true the moment you kissed me tonight."

"oh Eli!" she then pulled me in for another kiss. Round 2! ;)

"I love you Clare"

"I love you to Eli"

_**Alright, this chapter was a bit cheesy. I was probably half asleep when I wrote it. With that being said. Can you guys guess what the next chapter is about? Review and tell me. Whenever somebody guesses correctly I will post the next chapter! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclamier: I don't own Degrassi. If only I did though.**_

_~ Clare's P.o.v ~_

Oh my god. I'm so nervous. I don't want to fall in my heels or trip on my dress. Cindy and CeCe were helping me get ready for my wedding. ( wedding dress pic .)

I was so nervous, not because I didn't want to do this. I loved Eli more than anything or anybody. I just didn't want to make a fool of myself at my own wedding.

Cindy was doing my hair while CeCe was tying on my corset and then helping me with my dress.

"You really love him don't you?" CeCe asked me.

"I loved him before I even met him. I saw used to see him in my dreams and hear his voice in my head. The first time that happened I fell in love. When I was him in person I fell for him even more. I would die for him." I told CeCe. And it was true. I would take death if it meant saving Eli.

"I can see that. I know he loves you. Heck the first day he met me all he talked about was you. And I knew when he introduced us, you were the one. Even if I had just met him I knew it. He has my blood. He thinks just like me." She told me with a smile.

~ Eli's P.o.v ~

Adam was trying to calm me down from my panic attack. Today was the day. Today was the day Clare was officially mine. She would be Clare Diane Goldsworthy. I like it. It has a nice ring to it.

I was really nervous. I loved Clare. But I didn't want to mess up our vows or do something stupid and embarrass her or myself for the matter.

I've been waiting for this day to happen for a long time now. I loved Clare. And I knew she loved me. And I knew we were meant for each other. I'm done waiting for our life together to start. Once we say I do I'm ready to start our eternity together. I'm ready to take over the theatre completely with Clare and I'm ready to start a family with her. I'm so glad my mother and I have a good relationship together. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Eli breathe in, breathe out. And again. In and out. Good. Don't be nervous. Clare looks absolutely beautiful. And she's just as nervous as you are." I had Adam check on her and come back and give me details on how she's feeling. I doubt that she changed her mind and doesn't want to marry me, but hey you never know. I just wanted to be sure this is what she wanted.

"Dude you need to relax. She loves you. A lot. She's not going to change her mind right now. So stop worrying." I swear Adam is a superhero. He can read my mind.

"And no I can't read your mind. I'm just an awesome friend." He said while we both chuckled.

"Eli, Adam. It's time" Katie said. Adam was going to propose to her when Clare and I got back from our honeymoon.

I sighed and got nervous all over again.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. And again. Breathe in and Breathe out. Okay let's do this." Adam said.

I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Let's do this? Really Adam?"

"Hush up and go. Your girl is waiting for you."

My girl. I smiled at his words.

We walked down the red carpet and turned around to face the direction Clare would be walking down at any moment. Since her dad isn't here anymore. My mom and Cindy were walking her down the aisle.

I was thinking about everything that has happened between Clare and I within the last year and a half and I couldn't help but think how different things are now because of her. My thoughts got interrupted when the music started to play.

Everybody gasped when they saw Clare. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't believe she was all mine. Every inch of her was mine. Not Jake's. Not some low life's. Not some rich guy's. Not some prince's. Mine. I couldn't be happier.

When she finally came up to me and grabbed my hand as the ceremony started she wouldn't look away from me. And I couldn't look away from her.

When it was time for our vows I went first.

"You Clare Edwards, are the reason I am still alive today. You brought me up when I was down. You helped me fight my wars. You dried my tears. And made me fall in love with you. The moment I met you I was in love. I still can't believe your all mine. I can't believe you stayed with me when everything went wrong. But I'm glad you did. I would never be half of the man I am today without you blue eyes." She was trying not to cry. I smiled at her as she began.

"My dear Eli. Ever since we were children I could see you and hear you in my mind. I thought I was going mad, but truth is I was going mad for you. When I was lost you found me. We've both been through tough times and we never gave up on each other. My life would be a living hell if I didn't have you. I can't imagine what this world would be like without my Eli. You accepted me when I didn't accept myself. You made me learn how to love. You taught me how to express myself. You taught me to be my own person. But most importantly you taught me that I was in love with you. All the little things about made my heart grow big for you. I'm honored to be called Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy." Wow. I never expected her to say something like that.

Do you Elijah Goldsworthy take Clare Edwards to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do" "And do you Clare Edwards take Elijah Goldsworthy to be your lawful wedded husband?" "I do"

"Elijah Goldsworthy you may now kiss your bride." I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her with a lot of passion. This kiss felt different from any other kiss we've shared before.

Everybody cheered, but we didn't stop. We kept on it for a while. And then we pulled away and everyone cheered again.


	22. Chapter 22

_**LAST CHAPTER! EEEEEEEP! I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. FORGIVE ME. **_

~ Clare's P.o.v ~

Eli and I have been married for a year now. We were happier than ever. And we were still running the theatre. It was official; we were the best theatre in the state.

We were all like family. Katie and Adam eventually got married and had a kid on the way. I was so happy for them.

Eli and I were still trying, but I had news for him tonight. I know he's been a little upset that I still haven't gotten pregnant. He's good at hiding it from everybody else, but I know him better than anybody else. I know he wanted a kid now more than anything. We both did.

"Hello my beautiful wife." Eli said while kissing me. He seemed very….enthusiastic today.

"Hello. What are you enthusiastic about?"

"oh you know. It's just a beautiful day. And I'm in such a good mood."

"in other words he wants you to give him a quickie." Adam said jokingly.

"DUDE!" Eli said while he smacked Adam in the chest.

"hey you know it's true. I mean look at your girl. She's gorgeous. Of course you want her to –"

"SHUTUP ADAM!" everybody yelled at him.

"Gosh. Some people woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Eli and I laughed.

"Hey can I talk to you? Alone?" Eli asked me gesturing towards my dressing room.

"Yeah."

We walked into our room.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I want to try again." He told me. I sighed.

"Eli there's no point in trying again because I'm pregnant." I told him.

"please Clare. We've been try- wait what?" he asked me once he finally realized what I said.

"I'm pregnant. We're having a baby Eli." I told him with excitement. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you serious? When did you find out?"

"Yeah. This morning I went to go visit the doctor and he checked me out and I'm pregnant." I told him excited.

"So I'm going to be a dad." He said.

"And I'm going to be a mom."

"Wow" I giggled.

"so does this mean we can't make love for the next nine months?"

"Actually having sexual intercourse while being pregnant is very healthy for the baby." I told him.

"Well we wouldn't want to have an unhealthy baby now would we?" he then picked me up and brought us over to the bed. We made love for hours.

We were snuggling with each other.

"We're having a baby. After all this time we are finally having a baby." He told me. I'm glad he was excited.

"yeah. We are. What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I honestly don't care. What about you? do you want a boy or a girl?

"I feel the same way. I don't really care whether it's a boy or a girl. As long as she or he is healthy."

"Well we have nine months to make sure she or he is healthy" he told me with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it."

We just laughed and then ended up falling asleep.

~ Many years later ~

Eli and Clare now had 3 beautiful children. They still owned the theatre. And they still loved each other. Everybody was one big happy family. Eli and Clare couldn't ask for a better life. Years later they both died together in a car crash. Everybody was devastated but knew it was their time. And neither of them had to live in a world without one another. It was a perfect way to die. Dying in the arms of the person you love. The theatre was taken over by their oldest child; Ellis who had gotten married to the love of her life and raised beautiful children just like her parents.

~ THE END ~

_**Review Please! This is the LAST CHAPTER of this story. I'm not sure what my next story is going to be. Most likely a Hunger Games story. Do you guys like the Hunger Games?**_

_**I want to thank everybody who has been reading from the start, reviewing every chapter, or even reading this period. THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY FIRST FAN FICTION EXPIERIENCE AMAZING! - LOVE CASTAWAY GIRL!**_


End file.
